Life of the Neverending
by NailoRaine
Summary: This is my first cross-over fanfic ever. Be nice and review please. Advice welcome. Would like help on where to take the next plot. Aka Im stuck on where to go. -.-;
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The day was pleasantly cool. A small breeze blew threw a small cave, off the coast of West City, the water rising quickly with the tide. Not that it would have bothered the small occupant inside the cave. The sounds of waves could either be soothing or it could set off hellish nightmares of events past. Deep inside the cave, lit up by the glow of small crystals lining the walls, was a young male, curled into a tight little ball. He looked no older then maybe 18 years old, surrounded by an ageless green glowing crystal. His long black, flowing hair covered his muscular frame, where time had eaten away at his cloths. His skin may have held a once beautiful tan but now he was as pale and radiant as the full moon.

Only once had his small prison moved when his home planet had exploded. His only ability, at the time, was to create a shield to protect himself from the explosion and the fire that followed the explosion. Now his fragile prison rested on an unknown planet, his fathers scouter held firmly in his hands, close to his heart. In the darkness of his mind, he felt the familiar pull of an unfamiliar mind. His mind was of his own creation. Traps and other dangers were laid out for any intrusions that were a constant threat to him. This mind however, seemed to be familiar with his set up. Like they had done the same patterns or had been in his mind enough times to get past his defenses but never tried to go into his memories like that of a normal enemy. This he found comfort in.

~Who…. Who are you, stranger?~ He asked, deep in the darkness of his mind where he knew the persons mind would be not long from now. ~What is it that you seek? ~

 **Chapter one**

Life begins again

A young man lay out on the sandy beach off the coast of West City, his home. His blue eyes were turned to the sky as clouds drifted by. Today he was thinking yet again about the pull in the back of his mind. He always came to the beach to think. It seemed to help ease his mind. Today he was going to figure out what the mind wanted and what it meant. He sighed and put his hands behind his head. He had to move his hair out of the way to do so. He had let his hair grow out. It rested almost to his mid back now. He wore a short bluish purple jacket over a black wife beater and blue jeans. His feet were covered in his black boots.

~Who…. Who are you stranger? ~ A voice spoke quietly in his mind, almost afraid. ~What is it that you seek? ~

The young man sat up straight, surprised at the male's voice. ~My name is Trunks Briefs. Son to Vegeta and Bulma Briefs. What is your name? ~

Trunks waited for a few minutes before lying back down again, this time closing his eyes. ~Na…name? ~

~Yes. You're name. What are you called? ~ Trunks asked as he felt his mind wander yet again to the darkness that he had become familiar with. ~I mean no harm. I just want to know who you are. ~

~You… You don't know?~ He asked as Trunks entered what appeared to be a small cave in the darkness, waves crashing loudly, making it hard to hear or speak. ~You're not after my powers? ~

~Why would I want your powers when I have power of my own? ~ This confused Trunks.

He looked about the small cave. From what he saw it was lightly lit up by crystals lining the walls. His eyes fell upon a rather large crystal, cloudy and slightly see threw. Inside was a young man, no older then he was. His eyes widened slightly. He was not used to seeing a young man in this state. He stepped up to the green crystal and placed a hand on it. A pulse ran threw his hand and he blinked, jumping back a moment.

The young male remained silent. What Trunks didn't know, was that he had teleported into the cave before the one that called out to him. He felt another pulse after placing his hand back on the crystal and stared. Through the pulse he felt fear, pain, and confusion. Another pulse sent a strange calling of freedom. He took a deep breath and pushed all his energy into the crystal, hoping to calm the man. Instead, the crystal cracked and he had to jump back, throwing his arms up just in time to protect himself from the explosion that the power surge created. Trunks felt his back slam against the cave wall and darkness soon followed.

Vegeta's Perspective

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber his wife had created so many years ago for him, fighting his long time friend and crush, Son Goku. Vegeta had always called him by his real name, Kakarot. He took a swing at the man's face and readied himself for a hit in the stomach, when a sudden power spike caught his and his partner's attention. It was his son's energy, but what followed his son's energy disturbance, was an unfamiliar yet familiar power spike that wavered. It was almost like it wasn't used to the power. Vegeta stopped mid punch and stepped back to look at his training partner. Goku nodded. He was going to check out this new power surge.

Not long after the silent agreement, the two men were flying through the air towards the small beach Trunks had said he was going to be. It was his thinking place. Vegeta didn't know what to expect. Was his son dead? Was he ok? Vegeta shook his head and missed the concerned look Goku gave him. Soon they landed on the beach but didn't find the young genius anywhere. This worried Vegeta until he noticed a small cave part way under water. Dread filled him and before he could take a step towards the cave, a young male with long flowing black hair waded out of the cave, a young lavender haired male in his arms. Worry was on the males face. He stopped and nearly dropped Vegeta's son but managed to keep a hold of him as he lifted one hand to shield himself from the sun.

The young male waited a moment in the waist high water with Trunks' head held above the water before he walked away to the shore, able to see once more. His movement awed the Saiyan prince. It was almost majestic. Vegeta blinked at the image in his mind then shook his head. There was no way this child could be the great dragons child, could he? Vegeta looked back at the child as he looked up at the sky, his hair sliding back behind his pointed ears. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight. It was unthinkable and yet here was the proof. The thing that made him wonder more was the tail that came out of the boys back end. The tail was made of green and black fur but wet, almost all black. The green was just barely visible.

The young youth looked at Vegeta and paused; now in knee high water and held the lavender haired boy close to his chest as if afraid of what he would do to this man in his arms. Vegeta took one step toward the dragon child, but he stepped back from him before looking down at the youth in his arms.

"V… Vegeta?" He whispered with a horse voice that hadn't been used for so long.

Vegeta blinked as he nodded to the boy as he looked back at him. "Trunks is my son. What happened to him?"

"T...Trunks? P…Power into crystal. Explosion… Water rising with tides. Had to get out." He tried to explain but he ended up coughing halfway through before finishing. "Mate could have died if no help."

"Mate?" Vegeta's mouth fell open at the word and the dragon child nodded. "Can you talk to him in his mind and him you?"

The dragon child, nodded glad to give his sore throat a break. Trunks began to stir and he looked down.

Trunks' perspective, inside his mind

It was dark. All I remember was an explosion from the crystal I had put my energy into. What had happened? Had I died? It felt like it. I remember hitting the wall but that shouldn't have killed me. I'm a Saiyan. A Saiyan prince none the less. With a sigh I look around at the dark emptiness that was clearly my mind. I thought of my room and the darkness shifted to that of my room. I was standing in the middle of a dark maroon room. My bed was over in the corner by the window and my nightstand of dark cherry wood, was next to the bed with the lamp and alarm clock. I had expected it to go off, to let me know I had been dreaming again but it didn't go off. I looked around and more cherry wood dressers lined the far wall. There was a door to my bathroom and everything in there was just as I had left it. Clean and organized. Just how I like it.

I felt something tighten around me and knew I would wake soon. Was it my father? No. Fathers grip was tighter than this one. This one was soft. Goku? No I can tell Goku's arms from anyone else's. His muscles are soft yet firm. So then who was it that held me? I needed to find out fast. It was starting to get cold.

~Who is this man? ~ Came the sweet voice of the male in my mind, the same male I had been talking to.

I looked up just in time to see the image of my room change to that of my thinking spot by the cave, but the difference was a male I didn't recognize at first standing with a taller man. Both were hazy at first but soon I found myself chuckling as they became clear.

~That is Vegeta and Goku. ~ I said with a smile moving to stand by the man who had asked the question. ~The short one is Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, and the tall one is Goku. Both are protectors of Earth. Vegeta is my father. He may have this….rough...exterior but he is rather sweet when he wants to be. ~

I watched as the man nodded. I smiled as he looked back at the man, letting me see through his eyes. I looked back at the man and reached out a hand and moved his hair behind his ear. I blinked at the pointed ear but smiled. So the one I spoke to was unique? I liked that.

"Mate?" I heard my father stutter. "Do you talk to him in his mind and he in yours?"

This confused me. What did that mean? What does having to talk to people in their minds have to do with mating? And what is the deal with mates anyways? Don't animals mate? I don't think they can talk to each other in their minds. Body language maybe.

I felt the arms tighten around me and I couldn't help but smile. I felt safe in these arms. I wander if they are the man's that I talked to. Was he holding me? Soon I felt a blast of cold air and when I looked back through the man's eyes, I saw the ground speeding by under him. To my surprise I saw lavender. Long lavender hair trailing over the males arm and a sleeping male in his arms. Wait. He's not sleeping. My eyes opened wide when I realized that I was looking at myself. There were scratches all over my face.

Concern suddenly filled me when I saw my chest. A rather large clear crystal was peeking out of my back through my chest. It wasn't from the crystal that the man was in. I felt myself start to panic. Was I dying?

"Calm self Trunks or will die. Get home. Heal." Came the horse voice above me from the man who held me close, yet so tenderly.

I gulped and tried to calm down. I looked away. Pain wracked my body as I looked away. Everything went black yet again. It felt as though my chest had caved in. Must be where the crystal was.

~Where are we going? ~ I asked trying to keep myself calm. ~Will I live? ~

Dragon child's perspective (Ryuunotsuke)

~Where are we going? ~ Trunks asked and I could tell he was trying his best to stay calm. ~Will I live? ~

~Yes you will live, beloved. If I don't do something fast however then there may not be another chance. We are heading to Vegeta's home. ~ I replied having trouble with the short elder man's name that I was following. ~I am working on helping you as we fly. ~

~Beloved? ~ I felt more then heard his confusion.

~Yes beloved. That is what we Dragon Children call our mates. Does this bother you?~ I asked trying to explain to the child that was suffering in my arms.

~No. No it doesn't. ~ He said and seemed to both visibly and mentally calm. ~So it was you in that crystal that I got to know? ~

~Yes beloved, it was. ~ I said with a visible smile that made Vegeta look at me with wander and I knew he was wandering if we were talking. ~I am glad you took the time to get to know me and shared your memories. ~

~But I…Oh never mind. ~ I heard him chuckle. ~Will I get to see yours since you saw mine? ~

I looked down at the man in my arms and saw that he somehow had managed to smile through the pain he was in. This made me feel better. I opened my mind to the man and saw him wince a little. It was the first time he had looked into the memories of another being. I eased back a little and let him pick and choose but all was an open book to him. Even that of who my father was. Even how old I was, wasn't hidden from him.

I was at least 100x his young age. I looked down at him and saw the awe and confusion on his face when he realized just how old I was. He was more confused at the power I hid away. Scared of what it would do. To tell the truth, I was the most powerful being that ever roamed the universe and it scared me to death. I was even more powerful then my own people. I turned red eyes to look at the one called Goku. He had been eyeing me for a while now.

"Why you stare?" I asked him and he blinked.

"Oh its nothing. Just not used to seeing someone else who doesn't care about who sees him naked. Vegeta was the only one I knew that did that for a while." He said then placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Wonder why that changed?"

"What had changed other than that?" I asked starting to feel better, throat not as sore.

"Well, I started hearing what he was thinking after our wives passed away about the same time. Scared me at first." He said face serious. "I got used to it after a while though and it helps me find out if he is ok after a battle or not. That and if he did die I can still talk to him on the other end without the help of King Kai."

"King Kai? That old fart is still alive?" I asked with a chuckle before I had a voice screaming in my head making me laugh.

"What do you mean old fart you brat?!" came his voice and I had to laugh again, turning my back to the ground, holding Trunks a little closer to me so he wouldn't move as I looked at the sky.

"Well you are older than I am. Grandpa." I replied and got a chuckle form Vegeta and Goku off to my right. "See? Even they agree. Though I do have to admit you are a good trainer."

My face softened as his voice quieted. I looked to Vegeta. He was looking at Goku who had gone a little ahead of us, deep in thought. Vegeta had a small blush on his face. He knew what the sharing of thoughts meant. He and Goku were mates. Yet he just couldn't admit to it, just yet. He was still hurting from his human mate's death. He did love her, as Goku loved his mate. This much was obvious. According to Trunks' memories, Vegeta had two children. One younger then both of Goku's children. Goku's youngest was his best friend.

I looked down at Trunks, whose mind went quiet. He was searching my memories and had slowed down on one memory in particular.

Ryuunotsuke's memory.

I walked down the hallway to the observatory. I had been called for something important. For being the Prince of the Dragons, I had a lot of duties. I sighed as I turned the corner and my eyes flew open when I ran into someone, falling to the ground with a grunt. I looked up and saw the councilor. I stood up and bowed my apologies. I turned my back to the wall and let him pass. Once he was out of sight I stuck my tongue out at him. Once I was King he would be gone. I didn't like him. He manipulated people and hated that he couldn't manipulate me.

I turned again and walked the rest of the way to the observatory. Holding my wrist out, I placed my bracelet on the scanner, it took a moment to scan. At first it was a green light then it turned red. I was confused at first. The only reason it would turn red was if it was downloading data to the bracelet. With a sigh I waited till it was finished downloading. It seemed to take forever.

"Download complete." The monotone voice of the computer said.

"Finally." I said and opened the door to walk in to a mad rush of people flying left and right. "What in the world? What is going on here?"

"You're Majesty! Sorry to call you down on such short notice, but we have a crisis. Freeza is on his way here for our technology. We had to download it into your bracelet, so that he doesn't get it. We are going to have to seal you away in a living crystal for a bit so that he doesn't find you. We wiped out all our information after downloading it." The Head Researcher said.

I watched him as he worked and spoke. His long dark brown hair was turning grey from the stress. Freeza. I narrowed my eyes at the screen showing space and a rather large ship that was Freeza's. I knew why Freeza wanted the knowledge that my people held. It was for his own greed. Knowledge on other races and of our own people. Weaknesses and strengths. I knew of one person who would give all that power to Freeza, and he was outside the room listening.

"Brother? How is it that Freeza even knows about the knowledge that we hold?" I asked in casual wonder.

"Well there is only one possibility. Someone has been leaking information to the crazed maniac." My brother, Ryotsuki, head of the research team, stated. "I think we both know who it is."

I looked into his eyes and we both nodded. It was him after all. This had to be dealt with or all will be lost. I looked about the research lab and a rather large green crystal caught my eye.

"Is that where I will be placed? That is the living crystal?" I asked walking up to it and placing a hand on it.

"Yes. We believed that since you were one with the planet it would protect you." Ryotsuki said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you would want to be the first to jump on this opportunity."

I watched as the crystal slowly made its way over my hand like that in the cave I loved so much. So they had found the living crystal that had chosen me. This made me smile. The only way you can tell if the planet has chosen you was to wander into the Cave of Living Crystal at the age of 5. If you were blocked from entering then you were not the one the planet chose. If you could enter, then the planet had high plans for you in the future. Our planet is a living thing. Not just some round thing we lived on. It provided us with food and we returned the favor by doing all that we could to keep it clean and alive.

We built around the trees that grew and around the oceans. We never cut any down nor did we make dams unless the planet agreed to it through the chosen one. I was the only child to ever make it into the cave and because of that I had lived as long as the planet telling people what she said. Being one with the planet is a blessing. Right now she was screaming in fright that her child would not live. Her child being me. You see. I had died in that cave, after entering. I tripped and fell on the Living Crystal and was stabbed through the chest. Instant death right?

Well, not for me. I was awake when the green crystal incased me and healed me. My green eyes turned red, the color of our seas and my blond hair turned midnight black. My tail, which was solid black, had turned green on top from where the green crystal fused with me. I had passed out at that point. When I woke up again I heard yelling at the entrance of the cave. My parents. They knew something had happened to their son. As well as they should. I had grown to look like a young male about 18-20 years of age. I looked at my hands. They were bigger then I had remembered. I stood up and had to duck. I was taller than before. My mind however was what had changed the most.

My head had been swarming with memories that weren't my own. Memories of pain, suffering and screams that went unheard from the ones living on me. I knew then just whose memories that I was looking at. It was the planets. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, being pulled back to the present. I looked at Ryotsuki and smiled.

"Sorry brother. Just thinking of the 'childhood' I had." I said with a small smile.

He chuckled, catching on to what I was thinking of. "How is she feeling now?"

"Scared. For me. For everyone. But she knows that only one can survive what is going to happen when Freeza shows up." I turned to look out the window overlooking the large lake outside. "Freeza will destroy her. Because he can't get the information he wants, he will destroy the planet so no one can have it. From what she saw, I will have it and Freeza will not know about it. I will be sent to my mate, who will live as long as me and to their family that will use the knowledge for good."

"Sounds complicated if you ask me."

"Yeah but after going through what I did? Complicated is my normal." I chuckled lightly. "I've gotten used to it a long time ago. Considering that I became centuries older than you in an instant."

"This is true. But you're still my twin brother, no matter how old you became or what you became, oh powerful Wish Bringer."

I chuckled again at his little joke. Though I knew it was true. I could grant wishes, just like our father who vanished before we were born. I saw through the memories of the planet that our father was the first dragon of our race. He had came back after his long absence and found his mate. She had died during child birth. He vanished yet again and has not yet returned. The people taking care of us are two of the ten councilors that had been appointed king and queen, since the death of our mother. I didn't have it in me to tell my brother the truth. He was too young then and even now I still cannot tell him.

"So when do you launch me?"

"As soon as you have eaten and are clothed better than your normal silk robes."

"I see. To blend in more?"

"Yeah. Need to keep you safe and out of sight." He looked to me with true father like concern. "I want you to live brother. Your our only hope for our race's survival."

"I understand."

Truth was. I was terrified. When this is all over I would be the last of my race other then father, where ever he was at. I looked out the window again and my hand moved to the bracelet on my left wrist. All the knowledge of my people on my wrist in living metal that only responds to me. Well it was safe but what about me? What would my mate be like? What race would they be if not a child of the Dragon Children? Will I even like her? Is it a her? I had so many questions but they would have to go unanswered for now. I felt a strange pull that made me dizzy and I had to sit down. It was strong that much was certain.

"Brother?"

"I'm ok, Ryotsuki. Just a dizzy spell."

"The mating one or just because of stress?"

I chuckled at his concern. "I believe mate. It's a strong pull. In need of protection and so very young. Newborn I think."

"You mean your mate was just born?"

"Yeah. Remember? The high ones have plans for us all. Like you found your mate over two years ago but never could bear a child?"

"Yes I remember. That was a sign. When the woman could no longer bare children the world or race will die out save one. That's what the prophecy had said."

"Prophecy. It's an amazing thing isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. It foretold all of this before it even happened."

I closed my eyes as I felt the tug again. Stronger this time. This mind was strong as well as smart. I opened my mind to the child and was surprised when the child appeared before me. Lavender hair was ruffled up on top of his head and large sky blue eyes looked back at me in awe and wander. I could tell that he knew. He knew even before he had the chance to see the world that I was his. We were one. Mates for life. In my mind I tried to imagine him older but I just couldn't do it. I guess I wasn't allowed to know. I smiled to the baby before me and walked over to him. He reached up his arms to me as if to say he needed me. I picked him up and he clung to me, frightened by something.

~What's the matter young one? ~ I asked in his mind, careful not to be to load.

He started for a moment then looked me in the eyes. ~D..Dying? ~

This confused me. He was able to talk even before he was born. Well thought wise anyways. I guess the High Ones wanted me to have a smart mate to match me and keep up with me. I smiled at the young boy and hugged him close.

~No little one. I am not Dying. The planet, my home, is dying. ~

He tilted his head and then made a little gurgle that babies do. I giggled knowing what he wanted. He wanted to see her. In all her glory. I turned and as we turned the black darkness turned into a large version of my home as seen from space. Its large blood red oceans and the violet skies with lavender clouds floating ever so lazily through the sky. The young child babbled again holding his hands out to the image. I smiled and then the image shifted to where we were standing in my favorite spot near the blood red ocean and a small cave off to our right.

"This is my favorite thinking spot. I come here to talk with our planet and to think about my life and all the changes I have gone through."

I smiled as he babbled back then yawned. I hugged him again and then held him up high to get a good look at him. His large sky blue eyes were droopy from being tired and he stuck his hand in his mouth like all children do. I kissed his forehead before he vanished from my arms, asleep on his end. I opened my eyes and nearly jumped out of my light red skin.

"Ryo! Don't scare me like that."

"Well you scared me. Going silent then smiling out of the blue. What's going on?"

"Let's just say my mate is a rather smart little one. I can't wait to meet him when he is older."

"Him? Your mate is a male?"

"So it would seem. A cutie too. Lavender hair, like our clouds, eyes as blue as can be. Intelligent. That's a bonus. Oh and he had a small brown tail. A Saiyan. I think. So my mate is powerful or will be."

"This is a good thing. At least you will be safe with him."

I nodded. Not much else to say. I knew what I had to do. I stood up and found my way back to a small room set out for me. I smiled at the maroon robes similar to the ones I had on. These ones were heavier though. Being of a different material then silk. I turned to look at my brother.

"The mother, our planet, sent those for you. She knew you liked red so that's what you got."

"I would take any colors that she was willing to give me."

I took off my silk robes and replaced them with the maroon robes. In my mind he had his own mind awakened. He was looking through my eyes. I got the feeling that he loved the Maroon color. I heard him giggle and babble.

~Pwetty.~ He giggled in my head, causing me to smile again as I looked in the mirror beside me.

~Me or the robes, beloved? ~

~Bosh.~ He giggled and in his mind he hugged me tightly. ~Bosh pwetty. ~

I blushed slightly and looked down, eyes closed and loved the feelings he was sending me. Baby or not. He was smart and knew exactly what speaking to me in my mind meant. I took a deep breath and walked back out to eat. Once that was done, I nervously stepped to the green crystal. This was the last time I would see the light of day on my planet. I looked out the window to our blue sun and was immediately reminded of my mate's eyes. I smiled.

~We will meet again beloved. Maybe not today but maybe when you are older. Be brave and wait for me. ~

End memory

I looked down at the man in my arms and smiled for the first time since that day. He now knows what I know and what I held inside for so long. When we had finally spoken to each other not so long ago, according to his memories, two years ago, I didn't recognize his grown up voice or his new looks. To me he was a familiar stranger. His hair the same color as the clouds of my home, eyes as blue as our sun and the intelligence of ten, to one hundred men. His strength had increased 10 fold.

I looked over at Vegeta, who was watching us with interest. I felt something pushing at the back of my mind and became curious. I looked back down at the man and kissed his forehead, like I had done so long ago when he was first born and he smiled, sighing softly. Even though he may be dying, he was still beautiful. His mind was still as strong as ever, which told me he will live. By the time we got to Vegeta's home it was dark out. My red eyes glowed in the dark but that didn't matter. I could see clearly. I followed Vegeta into the house, to a small lab where a strange machine sat in the corner.

"Put him in there. It will heal him up. Saiyan grade. Best there is." Vegeta said pointing to the machine.

"Let me try something first."

I laid Trunks on the table gently. I knew it would hurt my beloved but I had to try. If he passed on the table then I could just use my powers to bring him back. I knew this but I didn't want to rely on them. I took a deep breath, eyes closed. I didn't like the idea of hurting my mate. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something touch my cheek. I opened my eyes to see blue eyes looking back at me.

~Don't worry about me, beloved. Just do what you can to save my body. ~

I felt my face grow warm at both his touch and what he had called me. I nodded and closed my eyes again. Trunks rubbed my cheek for a few more moments before his arm gave out and he rested it across his stomach. I took a deep breath to calm myself then placed my hand on the clear crystal lightly.

~"Mother planet that I now call home, if you can hear me please don't let my beloved mate die. Please help me save his life and in return I shall try to help you."~

Under my hand the clear crystal started to glow along with my whole body. The green on my tail shifted and vanished all together. The clear crystal turned green from the mineral from my home planet and soon began to shrink. As the crystal shrank so did his wounds. It was painful, this I could feel. Trunks' back arched off the table and his hands clenched the table, bending and ripping it apart. His eyes snapped open to glow green. His skin tinted green and his mouth opened and he let out a heart wrenching scream. I tried to work quickly so he wouldn't have to feel it for long but I could only go as fast as the Mother Planet would allow me to work.

Vegeta tried to stop me but the blood red glow of my eyes made him back away. Vegeta, worried sick turned from his son to bury his face in Goku's chest, not wanting to hear his son. I didn't blame him. I wouldn't want to hear my own children scream. I turned back to Trunks. At this point his wound was half the size it was before. Trunks let out another scream and this time he powered up to Super Saiyan. This seemed to help the progress. Trunks' eyes went white and his back arched more off the table into my hand as the crystal vanished and the green returned to my tail. It was up to me now. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes, placing my other hand over my first. With this I pushed my energy into him, causing another heart wrenching scream to pierce the silence that followed. My tail went down and curled around my legs, tightly. I hated this. I really hated this. Not only will I be weakened but my beloved would be out cold for who knows how long. I felt my legs waver but I stayed up. I opened my eyes just in time to see his wound heal fully and him power down back to normal, eyes closed. He was still as though knocked out but lightly glowing from my green energy.

That's when I fell to my knees. When he had stopped screaming and was now asleep. Vegeta was at my side in an instant, worry and concern on his face. I held up a hand to stop him then slowly made my way back to my feet to sit in a chair he brought over to me.

"Get him in the machine Saiyan. I will be fine. The machine should help with the final process."

"Final process?"

"Yes. He has to sleep off the strange energy and on top of that the Living Green Crystal of my home planet. It left some of its mineral in him to help him heal."

Vegeta nodded, not fully understanding but did as he was told. It would be some time before the young boy would wake. I needed that time to recover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Trunks' mind**

The last thing I remembered was looking into the red eyes of my beloved mate then the pain kicked in. Whatever he was doing it was painful. Well beyond that of the normal pains I was used to. I arched my back hoping to get away from the pain but it only added to it. I clenched my eyes shut and let out a scream. I don't scream unless I am in a fight and getting overpowered. This however was different. Something had entered my body and it felt like liquid lava. Sliding down my insides and reforming. I felt a pulse of power and I screamed again. I didn't realize that I had powered up to Super Saiyan, but at this point my mind was shutting down and the pain was sever. I twitched as I felt the lava drip from my back and onto the table, then work its way up my back, over my shoulder, and to the hands that rested over my chest where I had tried to arch my back further off the went numb. Darkness overtook me.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing on a strangely familiar planet. Though I had never been to the planet. At least I think I have never been to this planet. Was it one of Ryuunotsuke's memories? Somehow it feels different then before. Not like looking at yourself being held by the most beautiful stranger. This was defenitly different. I took a step forward and felt more then saw the planet shift under me. It felt strange. The sky was dark violet. The clouds light lavender. The sun blue. The oceans blood red. The trees silver with black leaves. Even the soft silk like grass was black.

I looked around and saw buildings around trees, not trees around the buildings. It was truly a strange sight for me. I walked to the buildings and looked about. There were shops and stores like every place on earth but the words. The words were in a different language. For some reason I understood it. I walked into a coffee shop but no one was there, so I headed out to the park that was close by. A small open field with swings and other playground equipment, all either around trees or hanging off the trees. It was amazing. I felt more at home in this place then I ever did on earth. As I sat down on one of the swings I missed the tall person walking up behind me.

"So you like parks?"

I jumped up off the swing at the voice. It wasn't Ryuu's at all. Turning I see Ryuu's face but he had blond hair and a solid black tail. His eyes were deep blue and he was slightly taller. I knew then, with the smile, that he wasn't Ryuu. His smile was almost painful.

"Ryuu?" I asked questioningly. "Is that you?"

"No, Im not Ryuu." He said with a tired sigh, like he was used to being mistakened for Ryuu. "Ryuu is my twin brother. You must be the mate he was so found of, Trunks was it?"

All I could do was nod. He smiled at me and took the swing next to me. We remained silent for a bit as I turned my head to the sky, sitting back down on the swing. I was confused but I wasn't scared. I looked back at the man and smiled when I saw him watching me. Some how his presence seemed to ease my worry about the planet, but raised a lot of questions.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ryotsuki Inuzuna."

"And why are you here if you are not my mate? I thought only my mate can enter my mind."

"That is true. Only your mate can enter your awakened mind but apon a dieing worrior the healers touch brings peace and training." He said then chuckles at my confused look. "You were a worrior in need of healing. Ryuu healed you and therefore you were at peace after the pain faded. Now you sit beside me in need of training."

"I dont get it. How is my sleeping mind going to gain anything if I train without my body or mind? How will that help? And why you?"

"When a worrior is healed, the strongest worrior of our planet is the one who sleeps with the worrior to train them. For us, the healer was our strongest worrior and prince, but a healer cannot train those he heals. Laws of our planet. So therefore the second strongest worrior is the one who trains them. Thats me. If I am in need of healing and am healed. Well you get the picture. There is a line to it all."

"So because Ryuu healed me you are here to train me? Just because he healed me?"

"No not just because he healed you but because your planet has choosen you as her champion. You are the one she chose to fight for her. Only your Mother Planet can choose to heal or not. If your Mother Planet had denied Ryuu the chance to heal you then you surly would have died on the table on which you hardest part of being a healer is hearing the heart wrenching screams of those you heal. It never fails."

"What do you mean?" I asked, lifting one leg to turn and face the man, placing it on the other side of the swing. "I dont understand how pain can heal."

"It may feel like pain but its not." He replied then smiled at my confused look. "The pain you feel or lava that flows threw you is actually the Mother Planets own essence. The very planet you are standing on now. I have seen your memories. It wasnt just your own Planet that had healed you. It was ours as well. Otherwise you wouldnt be standing, or in this case, sitting beside me."

I nodded as he stood up and dusted off his robes. "Follow me young Saiyan."

I nodded again and stood up, careful not to trip myself. I turned and saw him already walking away. I jogged lightly to catch up and remained quiet as he lead me to another building. It was a Dojo. I looked around and saw two sets of fighting kimono's. One was marroon, my favorite color. The other was a pale green, the color of sea foam. I looked to the man in confusion but he didnt say anything. Instead he handed me the marroon kimono with a smile and when I took it he started to undress. I blushed and turned around. Yeah I was a Saiyan but I was more modest then most people. Father had once told me this. I peeked over my shoulder once more and saw him slip into the sea foam kimono so I thought to do the same. It didnt seem to bother him when I stripped.

"Remind me again how this training will work and why I need it?"

He turned to face me as I was changing. I had just stripped from my clothing. I missed the way he looked me over slowly but I could feel it. It caused me to turn bright red.

"Well for one it will help you build muscle tone." He touched my side and I nearly jumped out of my skin, turning to face him. "Yeah. Thats a start. We will start with building muscle tone. Your planet needs worriors so that she wont die or take too much pain. Since she has choosen you this falls on you. Your Mother Planet chose you and your mate to help make lives better in her eyes. With what your planet's people are doing is only going to kill her."

I nodded, needing no more explination. My planet was my home. She was my life. I would give my life for her but now I had something worth fighting for. Now I understood why my father was shocked at Ryuu when he called me mate. Mates would do anything for each other. For life. I smiled at the thought. Lifemates. Thats what we were now right? I walked over to the window and looked out. To see the blue sun wasnt as harsh as looking at our yellow sun. It was actually beautiful. I turned back to Ryo to say something but had to imidiatly throw my hands up to protect myself. It seems talk time was over. Training starts now. I pushed him back with a smile and saw him return my smile. This was going to be fun I can tell.

Two years later

I sighed as I sat down brushing my hair with a brush I found in one of the stores. A small hair tie hung from my teeth. It had gotten so long now. Down to my waist. I thought about cutting it but I didnt know how my actuall body looked. Ryo was gone. Been gone for a few days now. Said something about me being on my own for now. I sighed as I put my hair up into a high pony and growled as it snapped. I lowered my hands and let my hair fall. I reached for my top and tore a sleeve off. It would make an excillent hair tie for now. Turning it into a small strip I began to brush my hair again, the cloth now held in my teeth.

I smiled when the cloth held my hair and gave a truimphet grunt then started to laugh. I sounded like my father. I stood up with a smile and closed my eyes as the wind started to pick up. I loved the feel of the wind. I let my power seep into the wind, feeling it start to swirl around my body, lifting me a few feet into the air. Ever since Ryo came I found out more about myself then my father could even know. Our weeknesses. Our strengths. Even our long forgotten abilities. We were similiar to the Dragon Children of Mother Planet. We could control an element. I was different. There was only one in a whole race that is born of a different race that had the same powers as a Dragon Child. That was me.

I opened my eyes again as the cloth slipped from my hair, letting it float around my body like I was standing in too deep water. I smiled, not even careing that my hair was loose anymore. Been fighting with it for two to three days now. Its no big deal. I looked to the sky and blinked as the violet sky I had come to know so well started to be filled with the sky blue of Earth. I looked back down and was surprised that there were two young, attractive ladies below me. I guess I had gone further up in the sky then I had thought. Lowering myself slowly to the ground I see one has violet hair like the sky above me and the other had the sky blue like my mom. The violet haired one had both black and lavender streaks in her hair.

"Welcome Trunks. Its nice to finally get a chance to meet you." The violet haired female said to me.

"We have been waiting for this moment." The sky blue haired woman said with a small smile.

"Waiting? Why me?"

"We need a worrior who is able to take care of our own universe. We planets feel that we have found our worrior."

"Planets? Wait. Mother Planet? Earth?" I asked and my eyes widened when they both nodded.

"We the planets of the universe feel that if we may have to be protected from what ever threat that may come. You could teach your fellow fighters what you have learned here."

I looked to Mother Earth, unafraid and smiled, nodding to her words. With everything that had happened to me nothing surprised me anymore. I watched as more females appeared from so many vairiaties, some males. I turned to look at them all as they surrounded me. I knew what was going to happen next. If I didnt say I was scared I would be lieing. I took a deep breath and nodded once again to the ones waiting on me, closing my eyes as they place a hand on me. In my mind images flashed past my minds eye. I knew what each image was. I felt my power rise again as my body slowly starts to rise off the ground with those that were my company.

I opened my eyes and they shinned bright white and my body lit up with a golden aura that we came to call the Saiyans aura. My hair flew out around me like a gust of wind had just started to blow. I opened my mouth to scream at the pain that followed but nothing came out. Tears started to fall but the moment they left my cheeks, it started to rain washing away my tears. Next thing I knew my mind went blank. The pain vanished and the rain stopped. I was on the ground again, kneeling and holding myself like a scared child.

"Was that too much for you my child?" Mother Earth asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head no. I wanted this even if it was too much at first. I understood all to well why they wanted a worrior to protect them. In the past Freeza had distroyed so many lives, so many homes just because he either could or that they wouldnt do what he wanted them to do. With a worror that can communicate with all the planets of the universe they may have a chace to be protected. I opened my eyes as my features steeled themselves. I was that worrior and now was the time I woke up. I stood up and saw as my hair slipped before my face that the green in my hair was now streaked with brown. The child of Earth. Thats what I was now.

I looked to Mother Earth and smiled softly. It was my time to wake up now. I looked to the sky as all around me filled with green liquid and became dark.

Vegeta's perspective

I sighed as I layed in bed. Two years since this strange boy showed up. Two years since he healed my son. Two in a half years my son has been sleeping in the healing machine. I wandered when he would wake up often. It was driving me mad. If my son was ok what kind of man would he be now once he woke up? Would he remember us? Ryuu, the boy who saved my son's life, told me that it would take time after a healing for the worrior to wake. Most worrior change either for the better, some, not so much. If my son became evil? I wouldnt know what to do.

With a soft sigh I stood up and through on a light blue cotton robe and walked down to my son, tieing the robe in the process. Kakarot and his family had moved in about a year in a half ago. We couldnt stand to be apart anymore so we decided to move in with each other. I kept my wife's buisness going and added in more, planet safe, devices of my own. The humans seemed happy with what I had done so I kept at it. I stopped in front of the healing machine my son was in and blinked. The green in his hair was slowly getting streaks of brown in it. The rest of his hair remained lavender. His hair swirled around him like he was using his powers. This was new. I ran up to kakarots room. I needed his imput on this.

"Kakarot!" I nearly yelled as I opened the door, blushing deeply at the naked man before me, sprawled out on the bed. "kakarot. Its Trunks."

I watched his eyes fly open and he sat up straight, wide awake. "What happened?"

"I dont know. Come take a look."

We made our way back down to the Healing machine after he threw on some pants. What greeted us, I was not expecting. Standing in the middle of the room was my son, hair still floating about him like he was using his powers. His eyes were open and his mouth was open in a silent scream. His eyes were white and glowed so bright they lit up at least the whole house. His arms were outstreatched to either side of himself before wrapping about himself and kneeling down, hunched in the fetal position.

"Trunks!" I yelled running to my son's side.

As I tried to place a hand on his shoulder, my own hand sank through. I blinked then turned to a bewildered Kakarot who only stood in shock. Beside him was a sweating Ryuu who looked like he had just fought an entire planet of Saiyans. He wobbled and held onto the doorframe. I went to his side and helped him make his way to the machine, walking through the heart wrenching sight of my kneeling son as it began to rain outside. My sons image vanished as the machine made a few buzzing noises. My son opened his eyes but didnt seem to see anything. The liquid in the container with him started to drain. There was only one way to drain the liquid and that was to push the button on the outside of the machine.

Ryuu and I didnt touch the button. I knew this much. Kakarot was behind me still standing at the door. I turned to look at him and my son caught my eye again. From behind I finally notice what I had missed while he was in the machine. Behind him was a tail much like Ryuu's but it was the saiyan brown. It was as fluffy as a k-9's tail. To say I was confused would have been an understatement. Ryuu had said that worriors had been known to change in the healing process. I was scared to see just how much. The image flickered and then vanished. I looked at the machine and saw my son's eyes open though he didnt seem like he was looking at anything. His eyes were fazed out. Like he couldnt see.

The blue in his eyes faded to a light pale blue almost white and his hair started to fade in color. The light lavender turned silver, like the newly fallen snow of winter. The green in his hair faded to silver as well but a very thin line of hair on the left side became a bright red streak, giving it the bloody look on snow. His skin lost some of its tan, turning almost sandy in color. I watched my sons eyes close again and his features seemed to soften. Ryuu however seemed to worsen. His features became more pained. He slid to his knees and closed his eyes. He began whispering something then his eyes snapped open again. He turned his eyes to me, shock and confusion in his eyes but there was also a sign of knowing.

"It seems I was not to be the last of my kind but your son was. He goes through the transformation now to full Dragon Child. Mother Planet and Mother Earth both tell me that I was a messenger to guide him to his purpose in life. The reason we could speak in each others minds is because we were connected in our duties. I just happened to fall in love with him the moment our minds touched."

"Explain to me, then, why he called you beloved then if you were not ment to be together?"

"I guess he had fallen for me too, but I fear I may not be here when he wakes."

"What do you mean?" I turned to face him, concern for the boy filling my chest.

"Vegeta. Im old. In Saiyan years I should be long dead three or four times over. Even in Dragon Child years I am old. I was rapidly aged to understand and know what I was to do. On my home I had helped my people advance to a better living style with Mother Planet. Maybe your son is to do the same. Though he doesnt age. His outward appearance may change and look older but his actual age doesnt change. Just seizes to continue."

"how do you know all this?"

"From Mother Earth. I have a connection with her because of your Son. He has a connection to all the planets of the universe. Good and bad. He has the power to give or take life at the blink of an eye and the strength to back it up. He is beyond even my powers."

Three years later

It has been three years since that day I spoke with Ryuu. As he had feared, he had passed about two months after speaking with me. I looked down at my wrist, to the bracelet Ryuu had placed around my wrist. I was to wait till my son woke up to give it to him. Today I stood before the healing tank my son was in. His eyes had opened about three weeks ago and had yet to close didnt seem any different from that day but at the same time, I kept thinking about how much he had already changed. I turned away and looked back at my wrist. Such a strange thing to hold all this knowlage of the universe in ones hands but not the urge to use it.

I turned around as Kakarot's son came running in an almost panic. "Vegeta! Its Dad. He's been shrunk!"

"What? How? We dont have the dragon balls."

"Dende said it was the black star dragon balls and King Kai said that we only have a year to get them back before the planet explodes."

I let out a growl and watched Gohan back up a little. This was bad. This was very bad. I looked to my son before blinking in confusion. His eyes had moved to look me in the eyes. He didnt move and we just stared at each other. I got the feeling he was reading something. It frightened me to see those eyes. They seemed so...Old. Yet I knew that he was still the same Trunks my wife had given birth to. I watched as his eyes slowly blinked, like he was trying to wake up and regester the world. I placed a hand on the ouside of the tank and he turned his head to face my hand. I turned to look at Gohan who's eyes widened at the sight. Gohan took off out the door, most likely to tell his little brother the news.

A soft hissing sound behind me caught my attention and I turned just in time to see the chamber open, liquid drained from the tank. I took a step back as it opened and my son stood slowly to his feet. After five long years my son was finally awake. His movements were more graceful then that of a normal saiyan. Even for his own standards. Trunks had always been the most graceful out of us all. In fighting, it was hard to hit him. It was almost like you were dancing with him. He saw things that the rest of us didnt. Where to hit to cause the most harm but not kill. Where to hit to knock a person out with one hit. I rubbed the back of my neck in thought of when I had found out about it.

Vegeta's memory

I looked back at my son as he ran up to the house. He was about thirteen years old. It still amazed me that the human I had chosen as a mate could even bear a child as strong as my son. He had nearly burst through her stomach when she was in labor with just a single kick to her gut. That was the first time I had seen a mother hit her stomach just to get the child to cooperate. I shook my head when I saw him trip and fall, only to duck his head and roll back onto his feet to continue running like he didnt even miss a step. The grace of the boy amazed me. I nodded back to my son to let him know I saw him wave to me. I turned back to the gravity chamber and walked into the small training room, right up to the controls.

I was about to start up the controls, to train more, when my son came running into the room. He said something about wanting to train with me but I tuned him out. It was hard to train with a graceful fighter when you had little to no grace. I sighed at his persistance then agreed to it. I watched him jump in excitement then shook my head. My son was strange but thats what made him my son. I turned the gravity on and like a goof he fell to the floor with a surprised yelp. I chuckled.

"Well if we are going to train might as well use the gravity." I said then watched as my son rolled onto his shoulders, placing his hands on either side of his head and push with his arms, using his weight to push himself back up onto his feet, though he stumbled a bit backwards, he didnt fall. "Show off."

I heard him chuckle as he turned to face me. He knew my rotuine. Fight then talk. I took my ready stance as he took his. I stood facing him, seemingly having my chest and stomach open for an attack. Trunks stook with his right side forward, arm out before him while the other rested at his side curved into thrust position. His stance had been strange at first, seeming too much like Kakarot's stance at first but I had learned quickly just how different that was. With one thrust of his right arm told me that it was not something I should take lightly. My son had never taken lessons on how to fight from anyone but me. I could tell but at the same time, I saw differences in him and I. His movements were presise. Accurate and deadly. We waited. Staring each other down, daring the other to make a move.

We knew each others moves. The bad thing is he memorises moves. Timing and how you will start. It keeps me on my toes and he knows it. I lowered myself like I was going to attack and I saw him tense, ready for the strick. He knew me all to well. Stepping to the right he stepped to his left. This was going to be a great battle. I knew it. From the door I hear someone call to me but I dont listen. I was battle ready. It wasnt untill something came flying at me that the battle began. Ducking back to avoid a well thrown knife Trunks took this oppertunity to jump forward, right hand swinging out at me in a quick thrust. Turning quickly to the right to avoid his thrust, I threw my left leg up and drove my knee into his gut. I watched him stumble a bit but swung his left leg out and connected with my right shoulder, sending me spinning away from him. From the corner of my eye I see Bulma standing with a knife at the ready, smile on her face. She knew just how to get us started.

I threw my hand back just as he was jumping in at me. A bright glow flashed behind me as I through my hand forward, a large yellow energy ball flashing out of my hand at my yell. Trunks barly got his hands up in time to block it and was sent back into a wall. I smiled and stood up straight looking to him as he slumped to his knees caughing. I missed the smile on his face when I closed the distance between us, now worried I had actually hurt him. I caught it a little to late. He swung his right hand up, connecting with my jaw. I felt my bottom jaw crack with my top jaw and was sent flying back onto my back on the floor with a grunt. I sat up and placed a tender hand on my jaw. It was already starting to swell. I smiled threw the pain and stood up as my son did. Presise and deady. That was what I would discribe my son. I was proud to call him my son.

We would not come out of this battle without a few injuries. We never did. I took my stance again as he did and waited. A yell from Bulma and I was nearly teleporting before my son, driving my fist into his chest. At that moment he threw up his leg, catching my ribs on the right side. All you could hear was a loud crack as my ribs shattered. We both stumbled away from each other and started to caugh. I caughed up blood while Trunks tried to catch his breath. This was different then before. He was hitting harder. Normally my son was a gentle fighter. Never striking to hurt but just enough to drop them. Something must be bothering him otherwise he wouldnt be striking out like this. Looking to my son I saw his eyes were distracted. He was distant and yet still aware of our fight. He was the first to return to his stance and without waiting I struck out with my right leg to his side. He easily blocked me, grabbing my foot and with his other hand snapped my leg like a twig.

I yelped in surprise and hopped back. Something was deffinetly bothering him. I watched his eyes as they returned to the present moment. He stared wide eyed at me at the damage he had done as I floated just a foot off the ground, my shin bone sticking out of my skin and holding my ribs, jaw swollen.

"Dad I..."

"Dont. Worriors never oppologise to there enemies."

"But your not an enemy!"

Trunks threw his arms out as if to emphisise what he was saying then before I could say any more he stormed out. I sighed and turned the gravity chamber off before following him. Bulma stopped me and placed two small senzu beans in my hand. I sat down and reset my broken bone. I ate a senzu bean right after that. Fully healed I stood and gave Bulma a quick kiss in thanks before walking out to sence my sons energy. He was at his thinking spot. I sighed and took to the sky. It was a wanderful feeling. Not being burdaned with machines. I took off to the west, wind wiping my hair back. It didnt take me long to find him. Only I was ever allowed to know where his thinking spot was. He always hid his energy when wanting to be alone or when he needed me. This time I knew he needed me.

I hid my energy about one hundred feet from his thinking spot like I always did then when I reached my destination I threw my arms up as I went feet first to the ground, like always. Trunks was sitting on the beach near the little cave he had been drawn to so many years ago. He looked back at me as I slowly walked up to him. He was already healed. A special trait only he had. I placed the senzu bean in his hand and he smiled. Mothers orders. I didnt have to say it fo him to know. We sat in silence for about an hour after he ate the bean. I was not going to push him. He needed me and I was going to be patiant. Trunks was the only one who had ever seen my true self. Bulma thought she did but in truth it wasnt. I looked to my son as he stood up. I followed a moment later, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck. My vision wavered then faded as I felt my legs give out. Darkness over took me before I could even breath.

End Memory

I rubbed my neck again then looked up at Trunks again. He was standing before me, worry in his eyes. I shook my head to let him know that I was fine. He nodded then looked around. I smiled. My son was back with us. I was happy yet I was scared at the same time. I felt no energy from him like I normally would. Havent felt anything for almost three years now. Trunks was different. His powers must be beyond what we could normally feel. That was pretty high.

Trunks' Perspective

I opened my eyes and felt the mask on my face. Looking up slightly I see a hand on the glass around me. My fathers hand. I opened my mouth to say something but he was turned away from me. Talking with someone. I wanted out. I was stiff. I looked at the controls and saw the switch that would drain the liquid around me. I stared at it a moment before it clicked, draining the liquid quickly. I slowly reached up and took a deep breath before taking the mask off. Once the liquid was gone I looked over the controls once more, hitting the buttons in the right order with my mind and the machine hissed as it lifted the glass around me. I waited a moment before standing, feeling my joints pop and protest at my movements. It was clear I hadnt used my body in a while. I looked over at my father as wet snow white hair fell over my left eye.

He had a shocked look on his face. One I hadnt seen since I was thirteen. His eyes faded alittle as he rubbed the back of his neck. I slowly stepped down from the machine, realising I had no cloths on. I looked back to my father. He had a small smile on his face with his eyes closed. I stepped over to him and he opened his eyes nearly jumping that I was infront of him. He shook his head at me, knowing I was worried and I nodded. He was fine. I looked away and around the room. So much has changed since I had last awakened. So many strange machines that seemed so familiar. I know I hadnt seen them. Saiyan Machines. Thats what they were. Mother would never have made them. I looked back at my father as he started to walk away. I took one step to him then felt something hit my left side. With a yelp in surprise I fell over. Looking at what layed on top of me I see my best friend Goten, nearly in tears and hugging me tightly.

I blinked a few times trying to regester what was going on. Father said something but I didnt catch it. Goten looked up then pouted at him, causing me to smile. He had always been so cute when he pouted. I ruffled his hair like I always have and stood up, careful to avoid my long thigh-length hair. He grunted and pouted once again before smiling. I stepped out of the door and paused. Before me was Videl, Gohan's mate. I blinked a few times as she did. She looked me up and down before turning bright red. I looked down and smiled. I forgot I didnt have any cloths on. I stepped back and vanished from sight, appearing in my room. It was left just as I had it before that day I nearly died. There was only one difference. On my dresser was a silver picture frame. In the picture was Ryuu smiling with a small tear running down his right cheek.

I sat down on my bed staring at the picture. Ryuu knew he wasnt going to live. Knew he would die before I woke up. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and splash on the glass of the picture frame, giving him the appearance of crying again. Ryuu was waving in the picture but he had no bracelet on his wrist. He had given it to someone, knowing he wouldnt need it in death. I looked up after hearing a knock on my door. It opened to reviel my father.

"Hey dad."

"Hey." He sighed seeing the picture in my hands. "He was with you till the end, Trunks. He refused to leave your side. Told me to give you this."

I looked to him as he held out his wrist. There was Ryuu's bracelet. Shining as though brand new. Father had polished it. I reached out and placed a hand on the bracelet. I watched as it snaked its way away from his wrist, slowly making its way up my arm to my forearm and lock in place. No seal showing that it was molded. I placed my other hand on it and watched as it thinned, snaking its way up my other arm to seal around my forearm, leaving matching armbands. I looked to my father and couldnt hold back anymore. I broke down and cried. I felt his arms wrap around me and I turned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I had thought for sure I had found my mate again, only to find out he wasnt my true mate to begin with. After about two hours of crying it finally slowed down enough for me to push away from my fathers arms. He was as patiant as ever and it made me smile.

"Thank you father." I said and he nodded as I stood up.

I walked into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. I was so diffferent then I remember but at the same time it was no surprise. When I was in the spirit relm, as Mother Earth called it, my hair had grew. I pulled my hair in front of my body and sighed. It was to long. I looked around a moment then smiled. I reached into my drawer, just beside the toilet and pulled out a pair of scissors. I then cut my hair to just below my shoulders, right at mid shoulderblade. With the rest of my hair I put into a small bag and telleported it to a place to make wigs without saying who it was from. Walking out of my bathroom after putting the scissors away I see my father standing at my window looking out. I moved over to my closet and opened it. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and tossed them on my bed, causing my father to jump and turn to face me.

"Sorry dad."

He nodded at me. He still wasnt used to me being awake. Not that I blame him. I was 'asleep' for five years. A ping in the back of my mind told me danger was near. Where I didnt know yet. I through on some boxers then my jeans and ran outside, snow white hair trailing behind me. I heard Father call out to me but I didnt stop. I nearly ran into Gohan as I ran past, only the muscles of my arm barely brushing his arm. Once outside I looked up at the sky. My eyes faded from the sky blue of my birth, and the whole eye started to glow with a golden red color, effectivly scaring all the other fighters around me. I wasnt worried about them. Something was indangering Mother Earth.

Threw my eyes I am standing in space looking down at Mother Earth. She was a beautiful planet. The white swirling clouds and vast blue oceans that seperated the brown land masses. I narrowed my eyes as something made the clouds shift. Pausing time I see a small ball, similar to the dragon balls we use. The only difference was that the ball itself was tinted red and the star was black.I then knew the danger. With the black star dragon balls spread out throughout the universe it may be impossible to save earth in time.

Opening my eyes again, time moved on as though it had never been stopped and I was biting my thumb hard enough to make it bleed. Beside me was Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Father. I looked to Piccolo, knowing he would know what I had to say. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He had his suspitions. As I had.

"The black star dragonballs have been used."

It was all I had to say before Piccolo's eyes widened and he took off into the sky, determained to see if what I said was true. I remembered what Ryuu's brother Ryo had told me. Yes I was a wishbringer now but I had to use my powers with caution. People could use that power against me. I felt another pull in the back of my mind. Familiar this time and colsed my eyes. When I opened them again I was standing on King Kai's planet where Ryuu stood, smiling to me.

"I know what your thinking Trunks. No I cant be brought back. I am now the gardian of this relm. As you are the gardian of the living relm. I called you to tell you that you have one year to find the black star dragonballs."

"I know, beloved. All to well. Piccolo is looking. I will tell the others. I feel there is something you are not telling me, Ryuu."

I watched as he looks down. "You can not leave the planet. You will end up like I had. Incased in a living Crystal of your home planet to await the day you will be released."

"Will I die like you had, Beloved?"

He could sence my worry and shook his head. "As far as I was told, you are the universal protecter. You can not die. If one cell remains you will always return."

I nodded and lookd to King kai who nodded then walked away, leaving us alone. "Ryuu, I..."

He stopped me by placing a finger on my lips. "I know Trunks but what happened you can not control. Neither one of us can."

He leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips. It was all I could take. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and tears started to fall. This pain I felt was new. I didnt like it at all. The man I had fallen in love with could never be mine again. Fated to love but fated to never be. I pulled him close, placing my head on his shoulder. He placed one hand on my lower back and the other rested at the base of my neck, intangled in my hair. He knew what I felt. He knew why I cried. He too couldnt hold back his own tears as we held each other close. I dont know how long we stood like that but when I pulled back both our eyes were puffy and red. I smiled weakly.

"You take care ok Ryuu? I will visit when I can."

"I will and you be safe. You know where to go." He lightly kissed my cheek. "I will be waiting for you."

I nodded then closed my eyes again. When I opened them again I was back in my yard. I looked up at the sky again, tears brimming my eyes. Father said something to me but I didnt regester it. I opened my mouth and let out a loud cry, letting all my pain fill the voice, eyes closed tight. Falling to my knees was all I could do once my cry was done. A gentle hand on my shoulder made me look to my left. It was my fathers hand. I looked up to him and saw a hand over his chest and worry in his tear brimmed eyes. Looking at the others I see them in the same state. Videl was crying like she had just lost a child. Gohan was holding her, tears in his eyes as well. Goten had his fists clenched and was looking away to the right, away from me, eyes tightly shut.

"I have to go." I stood up and everyone looked at me. "The rest is up to you guys. I can buy you some time to find the dragonballs."

"Wait a minute. What are you going to do Trunks?" Goten asked turning to face me fully, blocking my path.

I rose from the ground looking down at my family. It would be the last time I see them. I know it. A tear fell again to land on my fathers cheek. His eyes widened as I took off, his shout drowned out by the blast of the wind. I knew he would follow moments later. When I felt him lift off the ground, I opened a small rift and went threw, closing it directly behind me. I stopped on the other end and floated above the place Ryuu and I had first meet. I stared a moment then shook my head. This was not the place. I turned to my right, feeling father approach then vanished again before he saw me. I appeared in the mountains and smiled. This was the place.

Landing on the highest mountain I sat down, placing a hand on Mother Earth. I knew what I had to do. I stood up again then lowered my head, letting myself sink into the mountain. When I was up to my waist I looked up to the sky. My last look at something so beautiful. When I was up to my face I closed my eyes and lowered my head. As I sank further and further into the earth my mind started to close, going blank slowly. I smiled feeling at peace converging my energy with Mother Earth's, giving her at least another half a year to live. The rest was up to my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Life in a new world

I dont know how much time had passed or what had happened. The day I decended into the ground all I know was that there was an explosion that shook the earth. Mother earth was screaming when I blacked out. Now All I feel is the morning sun curessing my skin as though a lover trying to wake me up. I hear voices above me but I cant make out what they are saying. I feel nothing. Something blocked me. I opened my eyes slowly so that they can adjust to the sun. Above me, there was a blurry figure, about the size of a small child. Something almost as big as the child sat behind him. Slowly I sat up, feeling my body scream in protest. The young child said something and hopped off my chest to five other blurry figures.

"Hey he's awake." A young girls voice said and the black blurry figure made her way to me with a white and green figure. "How are you feeling?"

I shook my head to clear my vision and blinked a few times, hand flying to the ground on my right side where I thought I was falling, only to create a crater under myself. With a surprised yelp from not only myself but the two young maidens before me, we fell a good three feet down with me breaking thier fall. With a groan I sat back up rubbing the back of my head and a small growl left my throat in frustration. What was that? There was no way I could have created that...Could there? I opened my eyes, only to find myself nose to nose with a beautiful black haired girl in a type of black armor. With her cheeks turning red she did the only thing she could think of. Smacked me right across my left cheek. It didnt even sting. I blinked a few times then looked back at her as she stood up.

"Clearly there was something I did that I shouldnt have done." I said calmly.

"S..Sorry but you surprised me." She stammered as I stood up, helping the second maiden up. "Now to get us out of here."

"I think I can get us out." I said as she sighed, turning to me as I spoke. "I dont know how I know but I think I can get us to the top."

She shook her head and looked to her friend who was rubbing her rear end. Something passed threw their eyes before they turned to me.

"Ok how should we do this?"

I blinked a few times as my ears caught a snide remark from one of the males on the outside of the hole. I held out one hand to each of the maiden's then, after they took my hands, I pulled them close, wrapping my arms around their waist. Before the young maiden's could protest I was jumping into the air, floating for a moment before setting down on the rim of the hole, setting them down to stumble away from me.

"W..What are you?"

I blinked to the question. Lowering my head and looking to the right, I thought. Thats when it hit me. I didnt know. Looking at my hands I felt as though I didnt recognize them. White hair slid infront of my eyes but it didnt seem to bother me. I stepped back, away from the small group, confusion etched clearly in my features.

"Whats wrong with him?" One of the males asked, only to get a shrug from the girls.

"Somethings not right." One of the maiden's said as I took another step back, foot dangerously close to the edge of the hole.

"Hey kid. You might want to step away from the hole not to it." The voice said in a slight irritated tone, the person it belonged to reaching out for me.

A sudden spike told me of danger, but I misread from who or what. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I powered up, hair turning to a golden yellow and my blue eyes turned green. I turned and even before my feet left the ground another crator was made, knocking all the people nearby away from me. A surprised yelp followed me as I took to the sky. I didnt know where I was going or what I would do. All I knew was that I needed to get away. Below me a small tornado of dust and dirt skid to a holt before the small group, a young male looking in my direction.

Koga's Perspective

I was only a good mile from the group that I saught out. Kagome on my mind, but when my hackles raised, letting me know danger was near I speed up. The danger was in front of me. I paused when the ground under my feet rumbled and shook slightly, causing me to stumble and nearly loose my balance. I felt the aura of some unknown demon rise soon after. I took off as fast as I could, thinking Inuyasha may need my help with this threat.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!"

I skid to a halt as soon as I heard the words, a crater being made under a yellow haired human boy before he took to the sky. It was his eyes that caught my attention. They looked so sad, so full of confusion. I looked back at Inuyasha as he yelped in surprise and fell into the crater. I walked over to the edge, tail twitching and looked over at the grumbling Hanyou.

"What? Come to make fun of me, Flea-bag?" Came his insult.

I sighed and held out my hand to his now surprised form. "Lets just get you out of there, Mutt, then you can explain to me what that was all about."

He grumbled but took my hand. I knew he could have easily jumped out but I didnt trust the way he had stood up. He was favoring his right foot. The same one he always landed on out of habit when jumping around. Once I pulled him from the crator however, my foot slipped on some loose soil of the second hole and I fell backwards, much to the Hanyou's delight, hitting hard on my back. I layed there a moment to catch my breath then placed both my hands on either side of my head and rolled onto my shoulders, using both body and arms to jump to my feet. I glared up at the Hanyou as he laughed then jumped out of the hole, pushing him over away from the hole, recieving a surpriced yelp from him followed by a deep grumbling growl. I turned to the Demon slayer.

"What happened here?"

"Well as you saw things didnt go well after the boy woke up. We found him about three days ago, laying halfway into the ground. We thought something had happened to him, but when we tried to pull him out he moved as though he was in water. We watched over him till he woke up. All we found out was that he can fly, has increadible strength that he may not know how to control and possible Amnisia."

I placed a hand on my chin as I listened. When that boys eyes meet mine I almost felt like he was pleeding with me. I couldnt explain that to the Miko woman. I looked into her eyes as she looked back at me before turning to Kagome.

"Can I use the Jewel shards Kagome?" I asked getting a loud protest in my ear by Inuyasha. "Would you rather try to get to him by foot? Can Kirara get to him fast enough before something happens? No I think a fast demon with the help of a jewel can easily catch up to him."

"And what if you just want to use that as an excuse to run with them?"

"Then I guess you track me down and try to get them back." I said staring at him straight in the eyes, no smile and no hate. "I will try to return with him. If I dont within a week or two then come find me. You can wait at my cave for now."

It was just one demon to the other. A stare down. I could tell he was thinking over what I had said. After a moment of staring at my eyes he huffed.

"If you dont show up I kill you and get the jewels back. Then we look for the boy on our own."

I smiled as I held out a hand to Kagome, who already had the jewels out for me even before Inuyasha interupted me. After she placed them in my hands I sat down. Pulling the fur leg warmers down they saw a scar that ran down each leg. I cut the scars open and pulled out a rather large jewel shard from each leg. I put the jewels Kagome gave me next to the ones I already owned and watched them meld together. Placing the jewel shards back into my slowly healing legs, I stood up, pulling the fur leg warmers back into place.

"I should be back soon." I turned to my two compainions that normally follow me with a smile. "Ginta, Hakkaku. Take a break and then take them back to the cave. I have a mission to complete. If anyone protests..."I thought for a moment then smiled big. "Tell them that their new leader may just rip them a new hole."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the comment then his eyes went wide. "Hey wait a minute. Why are you making me the new pack leader? I dont know the first thing about leading a pack."

I turned to Inuyasha and patted his shoulder. "You will do fine. Its only untill I return." I nodded my head to the Monk and Songo. "Look to them if there is anything you dont know. Ginta and Hakkaku will be there as well. You have help. Dont be afraid to ask for it."

I turned and in a small whirlwind I was gone, leaving a stunned Hanyou, three equally stunned humans and two very confused demons behind, not once noticing the passenger that I held till he yelped in surprise when I jumped off the side of a small creek to the other side in one swift movement. Pausing on the otherside I looked at my right shoulder where the small fox demon rested.

"You know you cant come with me right?"

"Better you then Inuyasha." He whined then rubbed his head. "He's always so mean to me."

I smiled to the young child. "If things get dangerous you do exactly as I say. Am I understood?"

My smile widened when he nodded then wrapped his tiny hands into the furr of my armor padding. When he was settled in, I took off again at top speed, following the quickly fading sent of the boy that took to the sky. Then it hit me as we ran. Why did the young fox stay in a young form when he was so much older then he acted. I looked at the boys eyes as we ran, easily avoiding anything that would hinder my footing. His eyes showed his true age. I smiled again as I paused, skidding to a stop on a small path. I put him down on the ground. From the look of his eyes, he could easily keep up with me in his true form. I shook my head.

"Why do you hide your true self, Shippo. Your stronger in your true form."

I watched his eyes widen. After a moment or two he sighed then lowered his head, removing the leaf from his head. I caughed at the cloud of smoke that followed. Before me was a beautiful fox. His light, sun kissed, auburn hair rested just below his hipline, pulled into a high ponytail, His small green and blue kimono was replaced by bear skin armor, similar to my own. His skin was a beautiful tan and was well toned. Every muscle twiched under my gaze. His feet were still the adorable paws he had as a child. His tail was long. He could wrap it around his waist at least two times. It was as fluffy as Sesshoumaru's fluff that wrapped around his shoulder. I had to admit. I wasnt expecting such a gorgeous being to be with me. His demonic aura flared high and I saw him sigh in releif, as though tired of holding back.

"So how did you know I was hiding?" He asked, his voice as sweet as a singing angel, deep and smooth. "I wasnt making it easy."

"No. I will admit it wasnt easy." I poked his forehead, right between his eyes. "But your eyes gave it away this time. I saw more to them then you thought you had hidden. And the way you looked when riding on my shoulder. That was not the look of a scared child on someone going to fast for them. You had a smile, enjoying the ride. I believe you can keep up with me with little to no effort."

"Your right. I could." He smiled at me then looked in the direction we were heading. "Shall we?"

I nodded then, like a whirlwind I was gone, Shippo catching up easily to me with a smile. I lost the sent of the boy we were following for only a moment. He was not far from us. Something else caught my nose and caused me to pick up speed. Naraku. That damn bastard had caught wind of the confused boy and was heading straight for him. I peeked over at Shippo. His face was stern. He too had caught wind of the evil demon. After a moment Shippo and I skid to a halt at the edge of a clearing where the young white haired boy stood in the middle, facing Naraku. We were too late.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, looking at the evil man before him.

"What do I want? Its simple. I would like your help to rid this world of evil." The evil demon said, in his attempt to convice the boy that he was the good guy. "That group you were with would use you to rid the world of good. To be the top."

"Why dont I believe you?" He said after a moment, shaking his head and holding his head as though he had a headach.

"Why would I lie to you, my friend?" He asked, reaching out to the boy, trying to place a hand on his shoulder.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" The boy warned but it was to late.

His hand flew up, touching the demon in the chest. A bright yellow light burst out the back end of Naraku and the babboon pelt fell to the ground, a doll with a piece of hair wrapped around it falling to the ground with it, the top of it seemingly melted away. The boy stepped back from the babboon suit and turned, eyes falling on me as I looked at the half of a doll in the pile. Looking up at him I paused. Our eyes meet and yet again I feel the confusion, the pain and panic pooring off of him. I took one step into the clearing, dispite the warning from Shippo to be careful. As I walked, I saw the boy tense. Weither it was to take flight or fight, I couldnt tell.

I walked past him and smelt more confusion on him as I knelt near the babboon suit. "Seems he was trying to get his claws into you."

"Why?"

"Your strong. A dangerous foe to have." I said turning to him. "One that even I know better then to fight."

The young boy seemed to relax at my words. "D...Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head. "Sorry but no. I came to bring you back to the group. We can take our time or we can go back now. The choice is up to you."

I saw him tense again, thinking about the words that Naraku spoke to him. "Is what he said true?"

I turned serious blue eyes to the boy as Shippo aproached. "I would never believe what that evil cretin says. He wants what will benifit himself not those around him. He has been fighting Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I for far to long. He wants to get rid of us for his own evil plan."

He looked between Shippo and I for a moment before lowering his arms and standing like a normal person. He wasnt human. That much I could tell. I smelt earth, water and many other smells coming off of him. Like he was everything and anything. It was confusing but at the same time, comferting. I turned my back to the boy, leaving myself open and started to walk in the direction I had came from, only briefly pausing to look over my shoulder to look at the boy in the fading light of day. His white hair was ruffled, almost grey from the dirt. A small red strip of hair rested over his left eye. His clothing was something to be desired. His shirt was all but gone in shreds and his pants, "jeans" I think Kagome had called them, were shredded as well, surprisingly they looked as though I could cut them to a more battle ready state.

I turned and looked at him, walking back to him. I reached out and pulled off his shirt, much to my surprise he let me touch him, something telling him I ment no harm. I stripped from my cloths and told him to do the same. When he did, slightly red from my request, I took my cloths and put them on the boy, pulling the band from my hair and quickly pulling his hair up to a ponytail, leaving the red strip of bangs to fall over his left eye. I then pulled the headband off and put it over his forehead, to prevent sweat from getting into his eyes. Reajusting the armor straps I stepped back. His well muscled stomach showed and his legs, well toned from a possible life of battle rippled at his movement. From behind him a fluffy tail of light brown, matching that of the brown bear fur he now wore twitched. I smiled then reached for his jeans, taking my claws to tear them into a small amount of remaining cloth and slipping into them.

Much to my surprise they fit. We were the same built. I moved a little to get used to the strange material then turned to the boy. Taking off my leg warmers and securing them to the boys legs to complete the look. I ruffled my hair after a moment, tired of feeling the ponytail that wasnt there. I looked to his shirt then shook my head. There was no way to even start to try and salvage it. I looked to Shippo, who nodded, picking up the shirt then used fox fire on it, leaving nothing behind. The boy looked as though he wanted to protest but said nothing. Knowing why we had done what we did. Looking to his shoes I sighed. I didnt like wearing shoes but I was curious as to how they would feel. Sitting down again, I pulled his shoes over to me as he sat down to try and figure out the straps that go over the foot. I smiled and he showed me how they went, how to wear the "Boots" as he called them. I wiggled my foot a moment, feeling slightly confined but when I stood up I realized that I could still feel the earth.

I wasnt to worried then. I looked to the boy then to shippo who nodded. I took off at a slow pace, looking back at the boy who jogged to start with before speeding up to catch up. After about an hour, the boy and I were racing. Seeing who could make it to the river that flowed in my territory the fastest. He was laughing and I was smiling. When I showed no sign of slowing down he stopped abruptly at the edge of the river, watching me and Shippo jump out over the river, landing with ease on the other side. I turned to look at him with a smile, waiting to see what he would do. He turned and walked back a few feet then turned again. With a deturmaned look he took off at a run and jumped. Barly making it to the side Shippo and I stood. With quick hands I grabbed my armor and pulled him to me. We fell together to the grass and layed there, nose to nose. Our eyes meet and I saw nothing else but beautiful blue eyes.

I didnt even notice Shippo had left. Before I knew it the boy's lips touched mine in a feather light touch and my eyes slowly closed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him on top of me as I deepened the kiss. It wasnt untill the snapping of a twig that brought us both back to our surroudings. My eyes snapped open at the familiar sent of the bear demon that had been trying to steal my territory for a while made itself known. Sitting up quickly with the boy in my lap I turned my head to the bear demon. He had a snear on his snout. I stood up slowly when the boy stood up.

"Find Shippo. He will keep you safe. I will deal with this demon."

"I cant leave you!" He said, panic lacing his voice.

"I will be fine boy. I've delt with him before."

"Trunks."

"What?" Surprise over took me as I turned to him.

"My name. Trunks."

I stared at him a moment then nodded. "Trunks. Go find Shippo. The fox demon I was with. He will lead you to the others. I will be there shortly."

I watched him nod then turn, taking to the sky. I turned to the demon with a smile on my face. This was going to be an interesting battle. I was suddenly feeling irritated about being interupted. The bear sneared again then charged me. Fully aware of my exposed skin I dove to the right, shoulder down as I rolled back to my feet, the boots coming free from my feet. I was still faster then the bear and the jewel shards could inhance my demonic powers if I wanted them too, but with this pathetic demon? Why should I? Its not like he has any. My tail twitched as the bear quickly changed directions, charging at me again, his massive paw swinging at my stomach. I jumped back but it wasnt enough. Some how I misjudged the timing. I cried out in pain as his claws dug deep gashes into my stomach. Stumbling a little and letting out a low growl, I charged the bear, teeth and claws bared. Ducking his massive paw again I struck. Sinking my hand deep into his gut, straight out the backside. He slammed his paw down onto my back and I cried out again, feeling his claws dig in deep, dangerously close to my heart. Bad mistake on my part. I was within range now. As he wrapped his massive arms around my torso, I cursed under my breath at my forgetfulness. Before he got a good grip on me however I pulled my arm back as best as I could, only getting halfway out of his gut. It was all I needed. I reangled my hand and threw it up to the bears head, effectivly piercing his heart and lung as my hand continued to his brain.

With a surprised yelp from me, the bear fell forward, dead, into a heap ontop of me. I struggled while holding my breath to pull my arm free, back stinging from the dirt and claws that remained in my back. With my arm now free, I tried to pull my legs up to my chest. It was difficult but somehow I managed, claws digging deeper into my back but away from my heart. I lost one lung to his claw before I was able to roll and kick the demon off of me. I layed there caughing for a moment, trying to catch my breath but with my pierced left lung, it was difficult. Struggling to my knees resulted in my caughing up blood. With the smell of blood and sound of caughing, I failed to notice the Dai-youkai that made his way to me. I also failed to notice the look of concern on his face. Just before darkness over took me, I felt the aura that was Trunks, quickly vanish. All I could do was hope he was safe.

Trunks' perspective

"Trunks. Go find Shippo. The fox demon I was with. He will lead you to the others. I will be there shortly."

That was the last thing the man known as Koga said to me. I was in the air, following the energy signiture that was Shippo. Seeing the fox demon below I failed to notice the energy was different. Landing behind the fox, I reached out to him, ready to tell him what had happened to koga. I realized to late that this wasnt Shippo. My eyes widened as his clawed hand sank deeply into my chest, piercing my heart. Mother Earth screamed for her child but there was nothing she could do. The damage was done. As I looked into the red eyes of Naraku, wearing the disquise of Shippo I knew. I knew I wouldnt get help to live. I closed my eyes as he pulled his hand from my chest. I didnt even feel myself fall and hit the ground.

When I opened my eyes again, I was on an unfamiliar path. All that I was, all that I am flooding back to me. I took to the sky and flew down the path. Not knowing where it would lead.

Sesshoumaru's perspective

I was walking back to my territory when the sent of blood, mixed with the sent of wolf and bear filled my nose. Curiousity over took me and I walked in the direction the blood was coming from, only to find a rather large bear demon in a pile on the ground. Confusion about the wolf sent filled me till I saw the bear carcus move. After what seemed like a long struggle, the bear carcus was thrown to the right and Koga, Chief of the Wolf Tribe of the north, was left caughing up blood. I stepped to him cautiously, expecting a wild swing at the sound of my feet but to my surprise he just struggled to his feet. I quickly moved to his side as he slumped over, unconcious to the ground, catching him. With a heavy sigh and a small curse under my breath I took to the sky. What was I thinking? He was an enemy right? So why help the dieing wolf? I shook my head and within minutes we were at the front gate to my castle.

With a single command the gate opened and I walked in, straight up to my room, ignoring the small toad demon's protests about strangers in our lands. Rin ran to keep up with me, silent as we moved. I turned and kicked the annoying toad into the wall behind me.

"Keep your mouth shut and get me the medical herds. Rin get me something to stitch up his wounds and make sure you get a lot of it." I commanded and just as I was finished she was off to do as she was told.

"M..My Lord...?" Jakken stammered and with an icy glare from me closed his mouth.

"Have her bring the supplies I asked for to my room and dont forget what I had ordered you to do. Now go."

With a scared squeak the toad was off to do as I commanded. Once I reached my room, I carefully placed the wolf onto his side to examine his back. A groan and a coughing fit followed and I quickly rolled him onto his stomach. When the coughing subsided I reached carefully into his slowly healing wounds and felt my finger enter into his lung. This was a problem. As I withdrew my hand Rin ran into the room with the supplied I has asked for and herbs I had told Jakken to get. I glared at Jakken as he entered empty handed and he squeaked again, turning to run out the door to excape the fate he knew I would deliver the moment I was finished with my task.

"Rin. I need water and a rag. Do you think you can get those for me? And tell the servents to keep the water coming till I say otherwise. I also need bandages and a clean Kimono."

I watched her nod then run off. I took off my fluff and armor. I took off my top and used it as a means to stop the bleeding. Rin appeared a few moments later with a large bucket of water, Jakken, as a means to redeem himself, followed closely with rags for which I can clean Koga's wounds. I reached for Jakken and he flinched, only to relax when I pulled back with a cloth. Rin set the bucket down on the night table next to me before running off again, knowing what I would request next. Dipping the rag into the luke warm water, I prepared for the worse. I rang the rag out and as gently as I could started to clean his back, recieving a hissing noise from the uncounsous demon. Once the blood was cleaned I replaced my top to hold off the bleeding as I searched the medical herbs. Finding the right herbs and grabbing the thread and needle Rin had brought I sat back down to begin my careful work. No human would be able to do the work I could. No demon either. With my cold exterior and steady hands I was able to keep focused on the task at hand. Reaching into his chest again I started to sew up his lung. I knew after my work is done, he would be caughing up blood for at least three days till his lung was cleared.

Once his lung was sewn up, I removed my hands and dipped them in the bucket, cleaning them of blood. From there I placed the now free needle on the night table and grabbed another rag, getting it wet and cleaning the newly flowing blood from his wounds. Once that was finished, I took the herbs and placed them in the wounds. Knowing they would desolve and clean as the wound heals. I took more thread and threaded the needle to continue my task. Jakken remained quiet, almost afraid to disrupt me. I stitched up the more sever wounds on his back and then, after adding more medical herbs to his wounds I turned him onto his side. Dispite his protests of groans I took the rag and with a new clean bucket of water that Rin had brought me I began to clean his stomach wounds. Rin climbed onto the bed and placed her hands on the cloths holding the medical herbs in place, causing me to blink a moment. To her incuraging smile I turned and wrang out the bloody cloth into the bucket and wetted it again with fresh water to clean his chest and waist from dirt. After that task was done I placed the last of the medical herbs on his wounds. With Rins help, I sat the male up and wrapped him up in bandages. Around his chest and stomach to over his shoulder. Trying to not get it to tight.

After that was done, I gently picked up the male, who turned his head into my chest. With a glare, similair to my own, Rin made Jakken back away and stop his protests. She then quickly went to work on changing the bedsheets. Jakken only gawked at me for not yelling at the human child for her behavior, but he failed to notice the concern in her eyes for the male in my arms. Once the sheets were changed, Rin ran from the room to have the sheets cleaned. I carefully sat the wolf down on my bed and took off the strange clothing he wore. Setting what I assumed was the shoes next to the bed then threw the small clothing at Jakken.

"Get rid of those. I will see that he is cleaned and properly dressed. Once he wakes up, I will find out why he isnt properly dressed in his clans clothing."

When Jakken ran out of the room to do as ordered, another servent brought in another bucket and grabbed the two bloody buckets. I told her that this bucket was the last and they were free to go she bowed and left. I turned and grabbed the remaining cloth and turned back to the male, taking in every detail that I could as I towel washed him. His lean body twitched as it tried to heal. This was the first time I was able to get a good look at him when he wasnt in battle ready stance. His skin was soft. Almost like silk. His muscles where rock hard yet soft to the touch. I blinked then shook my head, quickly and as gently as I could finished washing him. After putting the Kimono on the man I covered him up in the blankets and before I left the room, bucket and medical kit in hand, I pulled my poison whip to the tips of my fingers, letting it drip into the mans mouth. With a job well done and handing the objects to a nearby servent I turned back to the room, moving to my hidden balcony and sat down in a chair to await for him to wake up.

Two weeks later, Koga's perspective

When I opened my eyes pain raked my body and I rolled onto my side, caughing up a good amount of blood. When the coughing fit subsided I opened my eyes again to look around. I was in a room. The smell of dog heavy around me. I struggled to sit up, barely noticing the shift in the bed when the Dai-Youkai sat down to help me up. Confusion filled me as I leaned against the Dai-Youki for support.

"W..Whats going on?" I asked once I caught my breath.

"Your in my castle Koga. Your healing before you leave." Came his cold reply, giving the feeling that we had gone over this before.

"W..Why?"

"I just couldnt leave you there to die now could I? Not when I was the only one who could have saved you in the first place."

I turned my head to look at the dog youkai. "W..What?"

"That bear had poison in his claws, a type of poison that is negated by my own is the reason he never attacks me straight on." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, checking on my wounds. "Because I took the time to care for you I also gave you a dose of my poison. Only I know about it other then you. With this dose and the combanation of the two poisons flowing threw your vains, you are now immune to all poisons and now have vemon to add to your attacks. I suggest after you are fully healed you stay a while longer to gain control over those new attacks."

"Let me guess, you are willing to teach me?" I said in a sarcastic tone, not expecting the answer I recieved.

"Yes. I am willing to teach you."

He remained quiet to let the words sink in. My eyes widened. Why would the Dai-youkai be willing to teach me? Im not his kin. One look at the dog youkai told me my answer. While he was busy checking on the wounds on my stomach I looked into his eyes. All I saw was love and concern. I felt my confusion rise but didnt say a word. I didnt have to. My confusion hit his sences and his eyes flicked up to me.I expected the emotions to leave his eyes but they never did. The love only increased and the worry went away only a little.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He looked into my eyes, flicking back and forth before standing before me and placing a light kiss to my forehead, conferming what I saw in his eyes. I felt my cheeks warm up and looked up at him. He smiled lightly down at me, causing my heart to melt. The smile quickly fadded when someone burst threw the door yelling somthing about an intruder. I looked at the small green toad known as Jakken and blinked.

"Who is the intruder, Jakken?"

"Its Inuyasha, My Lord."

I pushed the blankets back and slowly stood up. A gentle hand on my shoulder eased me back onto the bed. I looked up at Sesshoumaru who turned back to Jakken.

"Let him come. I will see to him here."

"Y...Yes My lord."

I watched as Jakken took off to lead Inuyasha to the room, then turned back to the Dai-Youkai. "Why...?"

"You are in no shape to move, much less fight. Im not leaving your side either. If my half brother has a problem with it he can take it up with me. As I said, you are staying here till you heal."

Before I could respond, Inuyasha burst into the room, kicking Jakken out of the way. "There you are ya mangy flea-bag."

Before I could open my mouth to retort back, Sesshoumaru was the first to speak. "Is that how you treat the sick and wounded, dear brother?"

I lowered my head when Inuyasha stopped in midstride towards me, finally noticing his brother. "S...Sesshoumaru?!"

I looked up to see him nod then turn towards me as Inuyasha started yelling. "What the hell do you mean sick and wounded? That mangy flea-bag promised to return to us with the boy!"

"I would have Inuyasha, If I wasnt attacked on the way there. I told Trunks to seek out Shippo. He could have lead him to you guys."

"I didnt see him."

Everyone turned to the quiet, angel like males voice I recognized as Shippo. Shock fell on everyones faces as the young fox's face fell.

"I had a feeling that something was wrong. When I doubled back I found the boy laying on the grass, a rather large hole in his chest, poison eating away at the flesh and bones. There was nothing I could do to help. When I smelt your blood I returned to the spot I left you two. You were no where in sight and I smelt Dog. At first I thought it was Inuyasha and went back to the cave. When Inuyasha asked about where I was and where you were I knew it wasnt him. I told him what I found then we came here."

"I see you decided to show them the truth?"

"At first no. They didnt know the real me. It wasnt untill we got here that I let the transformation drop. After we found you." He chuckled a little. "I guess I didnt want a sculding from you about appearances."

I snorted then turned away. "Yeah like Im one to talk. Just woke up."

"Actually you woke up about six times before today. Barly but still woke up enough for me to feed you and give you water."

I blinked then blushed at the image of Sesshoumaru feeding me and turned my head away from the group untill a though crossed my mind. Blush gone, I leaned back on the bed to pull myself painfully further onto the bed, pulling my legs close to me. Feeling around on my right leg, I pushed a claw into my leg and drew it down slightly. Dispite the displeasured growl from Sesshoumaru I produced the jewel shard from my leg. After that I pulled my left leg close to me and proccedded to do the same to that leg. After both shards were taken from my legs I looked to Inuyasha and held my hand out to him. After all I did promise to bring them back. I was a man of my word. I watched him blink a few times, stunned that I was even handing them over without a fight. As Sesshoumaru had said. I was in no shape to fight. That and I wasnt in the mood.

"Keep my pack safe Inuyasha. Remember I left you in charge till i return. It just looks like I will be longer then I originally planned."

He nodded then stepped forward, fully aware of his brothers eyes on him as he hesitated about taking the shards from me. "You should keep them. Maybe they will help you heal faster."

I shook my head. "No Inuyasha. I told you after two weeks I will return them to you. Seeing you here now after what you said about hunting me down, I can safely assume its past the two week mark."

He nodded then took the shards from my hand. After that he looked to his brother then back to me. "Get some rest Wolf. You look tired. I will take my leave now. Got to make sure the others arent fighting again."

I chuckled as he turned to walk away. I was sure I would return to a new pack when I got back. If not mentally, thanks to Inuyasha's threats or physically from fighting Inuyasha. If not both. I chuckled again then painfully settled back in. Sesshoumaru helped me get comfertable then turned to take his leave after patching up my legs. I reached out and took his hand, causing him to pause.

"S...Sesshoumaru? Tell me the truth. Why did you save me that day?"

He stood still for a moment, almost as if thinking about what he would say. "I dont know. I guess I was drawn to help you."

I looked into his eyes when he turned to look at me. After a few moment of staring he smiled and squeezed my hand slightly, out of view of his brother who turned to look at us. He turned, hand slipping from mine as he, too, left the room with Inuyasha. I watched as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him. After a few moments I layed back down, sleep over taking me once again.

Four weeks later

I stretched as I stepped outside the castle, happy to be out of the bed finally. I felt a soft pat to my backside and I blushed deeply. Turning I see the teasing eyes of my caretaker, Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and started to walk out to the small clearing near the castle. No body dared to even come close to the castle. About a week after Inuyasha's initial visit, I had fully healed thanks to the tender loving care. Training soon followed about three days later, just to make sure I was healed. I smiled as I followed the dog demon.

"So what will I learn today?" I asked, tail twitching like a happy puppy ready to play.

Being with Sesshoumaru seemed to make me happy. Calming even. He chuckled when he saw my tail wag then sat down under a tree, patting the ground beside him. I tilted my head slightly, confused but I sat down anyways. Once I was settled in I was then pulled down to lay in his lap with a surprised yelp that quickly died down when he ran his hand threw my loose hair. My hair had grown since that day. From where it stopped at the bottem of the shoulder blades, it grew to just below my waist line. Sesshoumaru had helped me recover my armor from Trunks. He repaired it while I slept, still trying to heal. When I had woken up again and he deemed me ok to move around, that was when he showed me my armor.

At first it brought back the memories of my failed mission but that soon died down in the comfert of the Demon Lord's arms. I was shocked at first that he was even willing to try. I looked up at the Dai-youkai and he smiled down at me, his hand moving to lightly rub my side in a comferting manor. I shivered under his touch, wanting so much more but afraid to voice my oppinion.

"I have taught you all that I could, Koga. The rest is up to you."

I blushed a little and smiled, turning my head away from him with a small nod. "I guess I should be going back then."

I felt the hand pause and opened my eyes, not even realizing that I had closed them. Turning onto my back I looked up at the older demon, conflict passed threw his eyes. His hand slid easily from my side to my stomach as I moved. His hand started to rub my stomach and my eyes closed again, enjoying the feeling. I missed the smile that played across his lips as I all but growled to his touch.

"You dont have to leave right away, Koga. You can leave anytime you want to."

I opened my eyes to look up at him, placing a hand on his where it rested on my stomach. "I...I dont want to over stay my welcome."

"You never could."

I blushed at his words then sat up, mentally cursing that I did as his hand slid from my stomach. Since my time with Sesshoumaru I had noticed that his arm had grown back, the scar from the tetsuiga still visible. I looked at his chest a moment before raising my eyes hesitantly to his.

"What is it about me that brings out this side of you Sesshoumaru?" I asked, feeling strange that I was one of the few in the castle that could speak so casually with the Demon Lord of the West.

"Thats simple." He said as he turned his amber eyes to my sky blue eyes. "Its love."

"L..Love?" I couldnt believe what I had heard.

"Yes. I have thought about it since I brought you to the castle that day. Its love that brings this side out of me, but I cant tell if it is a brotherly love that I wanted to give Inuyasha or real love just yet. The more time I spend with you the clearer it becomes."

I looked at him and couldnt help but blush, thinking on how much I wanted it to be true love. The more time I spent with the stotic demon the more I fell in love. I layed back down in his lap as he continued to lightly rub my stomach. His eyes closed as light fell into them. I watched, eyes already used to bright light.

"I..I think I might stay one more night." I said as he turned his head down to me, a soft smile on his lips.

He nodded but knew I just wanted to test something. As the light slowly faded we stood up. Something caught my attention on the wind and I looked to sesshoumaru, to see if he had caught it. His eyes were on me a moment then turned to look over my right shoulder. Turning, I see a bear demon, lumbering to us. It was the same bear that I had thought I had killed. My eyes widened for a brief moment untill the sent of Naraku filled the air. So his foul play was involved here. I smiled as the bear towered over me. I guess I was to put Sesshoumaru's guess on poison to the test. I dove forward, catching the bear in the gut with my left shoulder, knocking him back, coughing for air. I smiled as I backed up just a few feet. So the bear hasnt learned just yet to change its tactics. That was something that remained the same. Peeking quickly at my hand I smiled at the dripping poison that fell and hit the ground.

Sesshoumaru stepped back to let me fight, but close still to jump into the fight if need be. I stood up straight and sneered at the bear. His loud angry rawr of frustration filled the air and before I could even react, my head started to spin, world seemingly falling out from under me. Sesshoumaru called out my name but I had already fallen to the ground on my back. When I had regained my composure, the bear demon was over me, its massive claws crashing down on me, claws peircing my stomach and chest. Pain only struck me a moment before everything went black. When I opened my eyes again I was standing before a strange looking person.

Trunk's Perspective

I dont know how long it took me but I eventually made it to the end of the winding road. There was a small planet floating above the road. I thought it was King Kai's planet but somehow I got the feeling that it wasnt. I jumped up to the planet and when I landed I was surprised to find Mother Earth standing before me in battle armor. She smiled at me and over the next few weeks, or however long it took, I trained again to regain my lost powers and to gain some new powers for the new world I would be living in. I dont know why but in the middle of training one day I turned, coming nose to nose with a young demon with long black hair and brown bearskin armor. I knew exactly who it was but he didnt seem to know who I was. With a smile I stepped back.

"Koga. How have you been?"

"T...Trunks?"

"Yup. Thats me."

"B..But how?"

"I guess I just cant die peacefully just yet. I had some training to do before I came back."

"Come back? How is that possible without Tetsaiga?"

I blinked a few times then shook my head. "I am an immortal Koga. I cannot die. A universal gardian. Its my duty to protect the planets of the universe."

He stared blankly at me a moment then turned to the woman next to me. Mother Earth smiled calmly at her young demon child. Her blue hair was streaked with brown and her lips were pale green, like newly grown leaves. Her eyes were a soft golden yellow. Her skin was a sandy tan with strange blue markings tracing her skin. Her hair was pulled back to reveal her pointed ears. I was used to it by now and so was she. Koga however had a lot to get used to.

"Koga? I would like to introduce Mother Earth. My mother from a long time ago. She told me what happened to the earth I knew a long time ago."

He blinked yet again and shook his head. "I must be dreaming. You are dead Trunks and now I am too thanks to a stupid pathetic bear demon."

"No you are not child. I had just breify paused time to bring you here. I have a plan for the two of you." Mother earth said with a soft smile, a small accent clear in her voice.

"Plans? What plans?"

I smiled knowing what she was talking about. She had told me about it but said that I needed to be ready for it before it could be brought to light. Koga looked to her smiling face then to my own. I stepped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me.

"All will be made clear in a moment, Koga."

Koga's perspective

"All will be made clear in a moment, Koga."

Confusion filled me and I looked at the child at my side. How can things be made clear without telling me what was going on. I looked back to the woman before me, the woman he called Mother Earth, missing the fact that Trunks' hand was sinking into my shoulder, fusing with me. I opened my mouth to ask again what he meant but quickly closed it again when pain racked my body. Filling me with what felt like Lava. I heard Trunks mutter something but I didnt hear what he said. Pain sky rocketed and I fell to my knees. Trunks was no longer in my line of vision. Then again, nothing was in my vision. I couldnt see. Panic filled me but as quickly as it came it was gone again. Memories and images that werent my own filled my mind. It wasnt untill I opened my eyes again to see the bear above me with my feet at his gut that it dawned on me.

It wasnt a dream. Whatever happened, happened for a reason. Sesshoumaru had taken a step towards me but I flung the bear demon off me with ease. With strength that wasnt my own. It was Trunks' strength. I knew it. I dont know how I know, but I knew it was his. Then it hit me. It wasnt just Trunks' strength but my own as well. I remembered things that I shouldnt have in my long years of life. I knew houses and cars, and strange places not from this world. Even the training that Trunks went threw when he was alive in his time. Somewhere below this time I called home, was a long forgotten place Trunks once called home. I stood up straight, a new air about me, something more then just your average full demon Youki.

I looked back at Sesshoumaru and he blinked in surprise that I stood with three large claw holes in my chest from the demon. The bear however, rawred angraly knowing that he had killed me. I turned back to face him as he charged me. With one hand I sent the demon flying, two halves hitting the ground with a grunt. I looked down at my bloody hand and just stared. I was slowly starting to feel the panic rise again in my chest. The wounds quickly healed as the bear, with the help of a jewel shard, reformed and growled, nearly foaming at the mouth. I saw a gleam at the top of his head where the jewel shard rested and turned to fully face the demon. Sesshoumaru stepped back from me, as though stepping back from a god. I knew. I was no god. Just a mortal being with the help from a dead spirit. Trunks' strength was slowly leaving me and I could feel it.

When Trunks' strength was fully gone, I felt that my own power was raised signifigently. I turned to look at Sesshoumaru, who, in turn, looked rather confused. Trunks' abilities were now my own. On my arms were silver tinted black metal bands with no seals to show they were human or demon made. I knew they were Trunks' the moment I saw them. The bear demon charged once again and with a flick of my tail the demon fell past me in a heep of bleeding parts. I blinked in momentary confusion before turning to pull a rather large jewel from its head. It split into two pieces and I put the pieces into my legs once more. Not that I needed them. I turned to Sesshoumaru who stared in wander at me.

"Sesshoumaru...I think Trunks just helped me."

"How can you tell?"

"The power surge and then memories. Memories that werent mine. Places and things I couldnt even dream of." I looked up to the clouds. "He fused with me to both save me and help me learn new things to protect the planet from evil. I..I hear a voice. Female. Screaming out, hurting. I think he called her Mother Earth."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet as I spoke. Seemingly to understand more then I did. I turned to the entryway to his castle and then felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Sesshoumaru's smiling face.

"I think that I know what it was that drew me to you, Koga, Wolf Chief of the Northern Tribe." I blinked slowly at his words but didnt look away. "I think it may be a brotherly love that drew me to save you that day."

"I see." I said as he kissed my forehead yet again. "Maybe that was what I was mistaking for real love all this time. I am an only child so I dont know what it feels like."

He nodded then turned me again to the entryway to the castle grounds. "Then go to your pack, Koga, and know that you will always have a safe home with the demon Dai-Youki of the West. Dog Lord of this castle."

I smiled and nodded to his words. Turning to hug the Dai-Youki close before backing away. Turning I quickly ran from his sight. When I hit a few hundred yards from his castle I stopped, tears starting to run down my cheeks. I had lied. I knew what a brotherly love was. I had just felt something more for the demon lord. He just didnt feel the same. I was unaware of the demon that followed me under the Dog Lords command. I cleared my eyes then took off down the rugged path to my home up north. It would be a few days before I would get home safely, longer if I took my time to get over the pain in my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Inuyasha's perspective, Koga's Den

I sighed in the den that was ment to be the leaders den, Koga's den, and paced around. Kagome and the others had thier own dens after a small protest from the pack of wolves that didnt like the idea of humans in the cave or the fact that a Hanyou was leading the pack untill the proper leader returned. All that had changed when I grew angry and well, lets just say one windscar later the pack didnt seem to mind the leadership of a hanyou. They still didnt do what I said untill I threatened them. I got into a fist fight a few times, the wolf style.I found out quick the traditions of the wolf pack. After some debat I thought it would be a good idea to keep to thier traditions. In the fist fights I had to fight in a fair fight no weapons and no cloths or armor. That was so emberrassing at first but it was worth it in the end. I could feel my own strength increasing the more I take to the Wolf Traditions of the pack. I dont know how but I managed to keep my position of leader.I was starting to feel more like a wolf as time went on in Koga's absent. Kagome and the others had told me so when we finally got to hang out the other day. I had to remind myself that I was still a Dog at times. Though I had heard of some dogs turning wolf over the years from the Elders of the tribe that excepted me as leader dispite the human blood that ran threw my vains. It was truely an odd feeling.

I sighed again and walked out of my den to patrol the tribe, an uneasy feeling keeping me from relaxing. Sure enough, in the main den where everyone gathered two demons were fighting over what a proper leader was. Getting closer I heard who they were talking about. Kagome was standing close, ready to jump into the conversation but jumped when I placed a calm hand on her shoulder. For me, I hadnt noticed the changes in me since I took up the post as leader in Koga's absence. My dog ears sharpened and my nose had grown sharper. My claws grew sharper, fangs even became more deadly. Markings of my full blooded demon side had started to show though I wasnt loosing control. I sighed as the arguing continued.

"Ok you two, break it up." I said as I tried to push the two apart, instead getting two punches to the jaw and stomach.

Obviously they both didnt think that I was a proper leader. "Alright then. Shall we settle this the proper way or talk this through?"

"Piss off Hanyou scum!"

I sighed as one yelled at me with the usual threat and the other backed off, knowing where this was leading. The one that backed off bowed his head in appology, as though to say he was sorry. I guess he was trying to defend me but got caught up in the moment of hate. I turned to the one who threatened me with a calm expression. He was already taking his bearskin armor off. It was a challange to the leader I had found out the first few days I was here. With a sigh I began to remove my fire rat robes and handed them to the demon slayer. She smiled and patted my shoulder after all my cloths were off. When both were bare as the day we were born we took the fighting stance. Crouching down I watched the wolf, calm as can be. It was not the first time the wolf has challenged me. I was not a wolf, I know, but I had a resposibility to this pack. To koga. With a slow blink of my eyes the wolf demon attacked, tackling me to the ground. In one quick motion the demon meet my feet and went flying into a wall a few feet away from where I lay on my back. I rolled back onto my shoulders as the wolf quickly got to his feet to charge at me. Kicking out with my feet I felt myself connect to his chest, knocking him back again as I quickly jumped to my feet with an irritated growl.

"Is this how a wolf fights? Attack while thier opponent is prone on the ground?" I taunted.

During my talks with the elders, I found out that taunts were common in the brawls. They were a means to throw the other off gaurd or even throw them into an disadvantage. When I taunted I looked for something that would throw the wolf demons off of their usual calm and snide attitudes. Some taunts worked, some made them back down and some just made them angrier. Those were my favorite. It gave me more of a challenge. Expecually when I can taunt them about a hanyou both being the leader and beating a full demon in a hand to hand fight with no protection. As Tradition called, if the Wolf demon broke the Rule that was in place and attacked with a weapon then the leader, no matter who it was at the time can choose to either kill the demon or banish them. Those were the rules. I dont know how many times I felt the urge to go for Tetsaiga. Only once did I have to use it on my...No..Koga's pack. The demon gave me no choice. I banished him for a year, to reflect on his actions that day, but he broke free from the hold the other demons had him in and attacked with his weapon again. That was when in one quick turn I grabbed my weapon, transformed it into its fang, and cut off his head in one swift motion. That was also the same day that I had asked the pack to bury the treator. We would still treat him as part of the pack and give him the proper burial, followed by a pack howl. It was also the day that the pack saw a side of me that I didnt show often. Compassion and depression for killing someone that, to me, didnt deserve it. The growl that my opponent gave me brought me back to the presant situation and I managed to get my hands up just in time to catch the demon's fists that flew out to my face. With a small smile I threw my left leg up, causing Kagome to blush as I did since she got a full veiw of me, and sank my knee into the demons rib cage.

"Had enough yet?" I asked as he backed away to catch his breath, coughing up a little blood.

With another growl the demon lunged at me, connecting with my gut and sending me back against the ground hard. A loud crack resounded threw the cave but I didnt loose consiousness. Yes everything got blurry but I could still fight. Grabbing the demon by the hair I yanked him up and all but threw him off me. Taking only a few seconds to get up. Blood dripped down into my silver hair from an open wound in the back of my head. Looks like I would have to take this fight more seriously. I shook my head, than my shoulders as though preparing for the fight. He thought I was distracted but I turned quickly at his lung, causing him to dive headfirst into the wall behind me. He growled after shaking his head, blood falling to the flood as he shook his head. When he looked at me I see blood starting to fall into his right eye, making him close that eye. An advantage or something else. I didnt know. I dont count the small victories. He lunged at me again and this time I moved just enough to catch his arm and twist it back behind his back, claws of my right hand digging into his right arm and the claws of my left hand digging ever so slightly into the back of his neck.

"I will ask this again, had enough yet?" I asked placing my knee on his lower back, knee down just above his tail.

He struggled for a few moments then went limp. "Yeah...I've had enough."

He sounded so defeated. I stood up and backed away, standing tall as the victor. The other demons of the pack patted my back and shoulders. I waited as he stood up. I learned the hard way about turning my back on the enemy. I watched closely as he reached for his weapon, debating weither or not if he should use it. Kagome got ready to hand me my own weapon but I made no move to take it. This time I wasnt going to use my weapon unless I had no other choice. I could see the demon male's mind working, but after a moment he grapped his cloths with a huff and stormed out of the cave, possibly to go pout somewhere. I knew he would be back. He always came back. He was a good worrior, I will give him that. I turned away from Sango as she tried to hand me my cloths and walked to one of the winding hallways to the healer. At least the demon male would live with only perminant damage done to his pride. Me? My body was littered with either fresh scars or old scars. Normally demons dont scar but me? I scared easily if I let my body do so. I had always let my body scar since I took up the position as leader. At first it confused my friends but Shippo explained that it might be because I wanted to keep track of how many battles I had won but in truth, it was because I wanted to see how much stronger I was becoming over the last six weeks. Once at the healers Den I stopped outside, thinking of all the changes that had happened over the short weeks. I looked at the back of my hand andup my arm, seeing the full demon marks of a dog demon. The only differance from me and Sesshoumaru was that I wouldnt have the cresent moon like him or father. I sighed for the third time that day and walked into the healers den. Smiling at the blind old lady as she turned to face me yet again.

"Inuyasha. Trouble again I see?" She said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Izumi again. He really hates Hanyous."

She shook her head as I sat down to let her feel around, hissing in slight pain when she comes in contact with my open wound. "He really went for the kill with this one."

"Tell me about it. Even thought about bringing a weapon into our fight."

I shook my head and recieved a thump on the head for my actions. "You have to be careful young leader. With Koga still absent, if something were to happen to you now there would be chaos at who would assume the spot as leader. We need you to stay put and keep order."

"Yes, yes I know, Granny. You have told me this a thousand times now. I think it sank in by now. Though this time I havent been to see you in almost two weeks now. Used to be everyday."

"She chuckled again with a smile. "Thats true young Hanyou. Sometimes even days at a time. Since you would fight one fight after another. Elders would have to step in just to keep you alive and bring you to me."

I chuckled as I looked to her. "As the Tradition states, A leader that cannot fight more then three battles a day is said to be over ruled by the Elders as a means of peace as well as keeping the leader alive. It is viewed as weakness when you challenge a leader in his weakened state and is easily killed. Only the Elders can make that call."

"Thats true. And with a hole in your chest, broken arm, broken ribs and a concussion as your friend called it, I would say yes that is a bit much to fight as. With you taking on what was it, eight fighters at once for three battles in one day and still managing to win each one. I say you made a name for yourself here. Even some of the pups finally shows some respect for you."

"Yeah but I still feel guilty for that one pup I killed." I shook my head then looked up at her as she sat beside me to apply the medicine. "I mean. He was young and a great fighter. I even told him that he may be a good leader someday if he just cleared his head and listened to his elders. Not including me of course, being a dog not a wolf."

"I would say that you are more Wolf then you realize my boy." She said as I hissed at the sting of her disinfectent.

"Kagome said the same thing. What does that mean anyways?" I asked as she pulled away from me to fetch bandages.

"It means just as I had said. I spoke with the elders after your treatment a few weeks after that day you nearly died. Your marks showing up is not out of some miracle. It is a sign of your change and bond to the pack. With you being our leader this long and managing to even keep your position, it has started to change your blood. All of the pack can smell it. Thats why Izumi keeps attacking. He doesnt understand Hanyous."

"I dont get it." I said as she wrapped up my head, used to our conversations. "How is being a leader and fighting changing my blood?"

"That is one thing that only this pack knows about. The hanyou's true nature. Away from other demons, banished from both humans and demons alike, the hanyou is at his weakest. When he finds his home, a place where either full demons or humans accept him for who he is then his body and blood changes to fit his home, never loosing the power he held as a hanyou. If the hanyou's home is with full demons then the hanyou goes through changes to match that of the home that accepts him for what and who he is."

"I think I understand. So what you are saying is that this pack accepts me for who, what, I am and thus I am changing into a wolf? Does that mean I loose my dog herritage?"

"Dear boy, Where do you think the Dogs first came from?"

When I shook my head she continued. "Dogs were orriginally wolves dear. Just a calmer, more human friendly pack of wolves."

I snorted when I imagened Sesshoumaru with a pack of humans following him. "Yeah like my brother will live with humans. Rin yeah. Shes different to him but to live with other humans? No way. He hates humans, hanyous as well."

"Sesshoumaru has connected with his wolf instincts then the rest of his family but still cannot deny the call of a human companion. He dislikes hanyou's because of the connection they have to humans. A connection he could never have himself. A dog that longs for the effections of a human or hanyou but cannot come to terms with these feelings either lash out or revert to being a wolf once again. Rin must keep him from reverting to his original instincts."

I nodded with a small smile. It actually made sence. She smiled and patted me on the shoulder. Our conversation was over for the day. At least for now. She knew I may come visit again later, just to see how she is doing. With being a leader for the pack, I didnt have much time to actually visit with people very often. I stood up with a small smile and gave the elder healer a small hug. After thanking her, I left in search of Sango who still held my cloths. My human friends were slowly learning the ways of the wolfs, testing their skills on young pups to hone both thier own skill and the skill of the pups as well. I smiled when I found Sango, crouching low with a small female pup.

With females, they were allowed more dignity then males. They were allowed to have at least a worriors or hunters uniform of there choice. I smiled and moved over to my cloths. Dressing to watch the fight before me, of human verses demon pup. Sitting on the small perch that was meant for the leader I watched the fight. Sango was crouched low, like a seasoned fighter, and the pup was crouched low as well but not as low as Sango. She must have just turned the right age to learn how to fight. Some pups learned at an early age how to fight by watching the elders and some learned the hard way. The young pup lunged at Sango, but Sango's low position allowed her to lower more to avoid the demoness and then raise up to catch her midsection, knocking the air from her as she stumbled back.

Sango moved back into her position, waiting for the young pup to make her move, obviously training the pup. Sango usually got the stubborn of the younger demons, ones wanting to learn the true meaning of a fight and the fun the training could bring. Miroku was a little different. His fighting was sloppy and sometimes resulted in him getting slapped by either sango or other female demons. So he took on the roll as the healers apprentace. Shippo decided to grow up with the other wolf children and was now crouching low to another young male pup in all his glory. I moved away from Sango's practice to watch Shippo a moment.

After monatering the fights, I stepped outside to servay the area. Moving to the top of the waterfall to get a better view I see Izumi sitting on the edge. The young black haired demon had dressed in his hunters uniform once again. I was slowly noticing the differances in uniforms and outfits of the worriors.

"Still sore at me over our fight young one?" I asked after sitting down beside him.

"Not really. I was just thinking, why you? Why did Master Koga choose you as our leader while he was gone? Couldnt he have choosen someone from the pack?"

"Did you find your answer?"

"Yeah. At least this time I did. I may not like it but I did find it. Your strong Inuyasha. And only get stronger everyday you have to go through this. I can see the changes you are going through. We all can. I was argueing with Mori again on what a proper leader is and I guess I just got caught up in the moment and needed to let off some steam." He looked up at me and I saw the worry in his eyes. "I guess I went a little far this time."

"Look. We all have our days." I said, missing Kagome coming up the side of the waterfall, just listening below us. "Even I have days where I need to let off some steam but to tell you the truth, I dont want to take it out on those that dont deserve it. If I really have a problem with someone I learned to just talk to them about it. Kagome, If your going to listen you might as well come up here."

Izumi and I both chuckled at her surprised squeak then heard her sigh. "I swear you change more and more everyday. Becoming sharper then you normally would."

"Maybe its because I am changing for the better or maybe it is because I am just picking up traits from these wolves."

Izumi laughed softly as a pouting face of Kagome popped out from under the small landing below us. "Well excuse me mister leader. I just thought you would like your sword back."

I chuckled softly and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to smile. "Thank you Kagome but I dont think I will need it at the moment. Would you beable to put it in the leader's den?"

"Yeah I can do that but um.." She went quiet a moment. "I'm...I'm going to have to go home here for a while and I dont know if I will come back for a while."

"Do you need someone to take you there?"

She nodded and I smiled. "Shippo has gotten stronger since being here, maybe he can give you a lift."

"Maybe you can take her Chief. Im sure the elders wont mind."

I smiled and looked at Kagome. She nodded and the three of us made our way down to the cave behind the waterfall, missing the shadow that lingered just on the edge of the forest below. Once in the cave again I yawned as I lead the way to the Elders meeting Den with Kagome close behind me. Izumi went back to the main Den to learn more about fighting from the seasoned elders. At the Elders meeting den I paused. I didnt know how to ask the elders but I knew I would have to ask.

"Kagome, wait here."

She nodded, knowing that only the leader may enter when there is a meeting going on. "Ok Inuyasha."

Stepping into the den the elders all smiled and turned to face me. One still seemed to force a smile, hate clearly in his eyes. "Sorry to bug you but might I have a word?"

"Sure, Inuyasha. What can we do for you?"

"Well Kagome would like to go home and Im not really sure if I can go take her home since I want to be sure there would be peace in the tribe."

"Oh Inuyasha. Koga leaves quiet abit to go see you and your small tribe. I dont see why you cant do the same every once in a while."

I smiled and bowed to the Elders as they all but one muttered in agreement.

"I dont see how that is leader material." The one with hate filled eyes stated. "I mean that would only show the tribe that its ok to be dissobidiant."

"Now now, Tsuki. Ever since Inuyasha had shown up with the news that he was to be leader to the tribe till our Chief returned he has done nothing but what he thought best for the tribe. Leaving only once to seek out our chief when he was over due for his return. I think he can leave to take his friend home. He deserves that much."

I stayed quiet as the two Elders argued. I knew this was not my place to break up a fight. Yes, I could but I felt it best to leave this one well enough alone. Once the decision was made I stepped out of the den to greet a patiantly waiting Kagome and nodded to her. She smiled and together we made our way to her den to gather up her stuff. After that I walked to the main den and spoke to Ginta and Hukkaku. Together the three of us, with Kagome on my back, left the cave. It was customary that the leader leaves with an escort, no matter how strong he is.

That way if something happened then maybe one can return with news and things could be settled from there accordingly. I made my way through the forest with speed that I didnt realize I even had been able to possess, Ginta and Hukkaku easily keeping up with their young Chief. It didnt take more then a few hours to make it to Lady Kiade's home. Kiade however was suprised to see the me in the presence of two wolves, Koga's wolves no less, as escorts to take Kagome home. After explaining everything to the Elder human, I escorted Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well. After saying our goodbyes and making plans on how she would find me, we went our seperate ways. I went back to Kiade's hut to see the three of them just chatting like old friends. I guess I cant just pull them out. The break would do me some good.

"Inuyasha, Ye seem different child." Kiade said and I smiled.

"Maybe it has to do with taking on such a big resposibility."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Running Koga's pack while he is gone. We are far to the north at the moment waiting for him to show back up. That also means that the jewel shards are on hold for now. Though one showes up every now and then at the tribe trying to get what they want."

"My child, Ye have taken on such a big roll. Are ye sure ye can handle it?"

"I have so far. What has it been Ginta? Six weeks now?"

"Sounds about right Chief."

I blinked a moment then smiled. "When have you started calling me that?"

"Well since about a week into you leading us. Most of the tribe sees you as a true leader. I think they even injoy fights with you."

"Yeah I noticed. Some just come to me and challenge me just for the hell of it. Though I will say this. Izumi is definetly getting better at his fighting. I had to get serious on that fight today."

"Ye had a fight Inuyasha? In the tribe?"

"Yeah but its normal. Sometimes we have to fight to just keep me as the leader because people challenge me to my position." I chuckled at her surprised look. "Trust me, Kiade, we fight fair. No weapons and no armor.'

"Yeah they fight in thier bithday suit." Ginta laughed as I blushed deeply and bopped him on his head.

"Is this true Inuyasha?"

"Yeah its true. No cloths. Just you and your opponent. Nothing to protect you and only your claws and fangs as weapons. Its a rule the Elders have in place. If you bring your weapon into the fight then the leader may choose what is to be done to you."

"Has that happened to ye Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Once." I said lowering my head and turning away from the Elder human. "He was just a pup but still he was smarter beyond his years. I tried to banish him for a year at least, not wanting to kill him but when I turned my back he struck out. I managed to pull my blade from its sheath in time but..."

"What happened child?"

"He didnt make it, Kiade. It was the moment I killed the child that I started viewing things very differently then I remembered."

After what I said everyone in the hut went silent. Kiade surprised at my change in attutude, Ginta and Hukkaku both in morning of the young boy. After about an hour I turned back to Kiade, thinking it was about time I returned to the tribe, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry to leave on a bad note Kiade but I cant shake this feeling that I need to head back."

"It is fine, Child. Just hurry back. Maybe come visit again sometime when the young Chief returns to let me know if all is well."

"I will Kiade." I said and gave the surprised Elder a hug before leaving the three of them. "Ginta, Hukkaku, if you wish to stay long go ahead. Im going to head out now."

"No its ok. We will be right behind you. Thank you for the tea miss Kiade."

"Ye are most welcome Child. Come visit again."

I watched the two bow to her then bowed to her myself. I took off, hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga. I ran at full speed to get back to the cave. I needed to see with my own eyes that all was well. Since Kagome had told me that she wanted to head home I couldnt shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. At full speed, the three of us managed to get back in less then two hours. There before the cave, sniffing about to find the cave was a rather large feline demon. I drew my sword and jumped without missing a beat, infront of the demon. Before I could even get out a word the demon rawred in fury that someone had got in its way and swiped a massive paw at me. I managed to get my sword up in time to block the claws but was thrown two feet to the right. It took me a moment to climb to my feet, the feline charging me. I raised my sword again to block another blow, bracing to be thrown. I noticed the demons other massive paw a little to late as its claw dug into my gut. Blood shot from my mouth and I dropped to my knees, barely missing the yell from the right and then a blurry figure rammed into the side of the beast, driving it to the right and cleanly ripping the beast in two. I closed my eyes, feeling suddenly tired and rested my head on the hilt of my sword. I was saved, by who I dont know but at least I was safe. I tried to get to my feet, but my head spun vishiously and I blacked out, feeling rather sick.

Koga's perspective

It had taken me a few days but I managed to get back home to my cave. I felt relief the moment I crossed my bourder but dread soon found its way into the pit of my stomach. I sped up to as fast as I could go, the young hanyou on my mind. When I burst from the tree line, I found Inuyasha on the defensive against a rather large Tiger demon. His claw dug into the hanyou's gut and he spat up blood with a surprised look on his face. I could only imagen what was going threw his mind. Ginta and Hukkaku were trying their best to help the young wolf chief but were only managing to actually angering the beast further. It was enough to make the demon turn its head from the injured hanyou. I smelt blood from him. More then just what he had spit up. On closer inspection, I see red slowly appearing on the back of the dog hanyou's head. I was rather concerned. I know he didnt get the head injury from this beast. I yelled and ran full speed to the demon, diving into its side, grabbing with both hands and pulling them apart. With one quick effort I ripped the beast in two clean halves. I pulled out the shiny spot I noticed then turned to the hanyou just in time to see his legs buckle after standing. My hands shot out and caught the young man.

"Hikkaku, Ginta. Go get the healer ready for Inuyasha." I ordered and the two stood there a moment in aw before running off to do as they were told.

Inuyasha was lighter then I remembered. He even had demonic markings of his dog demon herritage marking his skin. I was surprised, remembering what the Elders had told me about the Hanyou birth right. Has my pack accepted the Hanyou? I knew his small human pack has accepted him. I jumped up to the opening in the cliff wall behind the waterfall and entered my cave. Most of the pack backed away in shock, while others ran to find someway to make the hanyou comfertable in my chambers. The healer all but ran to my side as I made my way to the Chiefs den, laying him down on my furrs. I stepped back out of the healers way and sat down in the corner of the room silently. What had happened since I was gone? With the question in my mind I left the den to the open den down below. I walked up to Ginta with a small frown to his worried look.

"Is he going to be ok Chief?"

"I dont know. I left the healer to do her work. Ginta, what happened while I was gone?"

"Inuyasha did his best to take control over the pack. It had turned to Chaos when you left. One Windscar later the pack quieted down enough to hear the messege you brought us. Most thought you a fool and challenged Inuyasha to his position as leader. Nearly died about a week after arriving, but he lived somehow and that changed the view of most of the back."

"Any casualties?"

"Only one. A young pup. He attacked in the traditional leaders challenge with his weapon not just once but twice, giving Inuyasha no other choice but to kill him. Inuyasha was willing to give him a year of banishment but the child didnt see that Inuyasha had that right. After that no one challenged Inuyasha for his title as leader for another week. Though the day the boy died, Inuyasha said to bury him and have a pack howl for the boy. Inuyasha joined in that after all was said and done. Some continued to challenge him but never went against the rules. One did but wasnt stupid enough to continue past Inuyasha's final word. Inuyasha gave him half a year to think about what he had done, not allowing him to return till that year was up. Just today Izumi challenged Inuyasha but not for the leadership. He was the one who cause the wound on Inuyasha's head. Even though he wanted to he didnt use his weapon in the fight. Instead he walked away and out of the cave of his own free will. He didnt wander far."

I nodded as I listened to him, looking to Sango, who wore my people's hunters uniform. All of my people were gathered around, waiting for the verdict on their temperary chief. I guess I had made a good choice on having the Hanyou as the Chief of my tribe. I hadnt realized till I saw Inuyasha in the fight why I had chosen him. Now I know why and now I know what it was that I had felt towards Sesshoumaru when he had nursed me back to health. Yes Sesshoumaru loved me as a brother. Yes I felt the same about the Dai-Youki. I found out that the Hanyou was the one that held my true affections.


End file.
